Una Bella Boda
by YGarcia
Summary: Sabes que Rachel Berry inesperadamente se convirtió en la señora Puckerman. Pero, ¿qué es lo que realmente sabes? Todo acerca de la boda fugaz de Rachel y Noah era secreto... hasta ahora. -Secuela de Un Bello Desastre.
1. Coartada

___****______**Declaimer:** ______Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias._

* * *

_**Sinopsis**_

_Sabes que Rachel Berry inesperadamente se convirtió en la señora Puckerman. Pero, ¿qué es lo que realmente sabes?_

_¿Por qué Rachel hizo la pregunta?_

_¿Qué secretos fueron compartidos antes de la ceremonia?_

_¿Dónde pasaron su noche de bodas?_

_¿Quién más lo sabía... y no lo dijo?_

_Todo acerca de la boda fugaz de Rachel y Noah era secreto... hasta ahora._

_-**Secuela de Un Bello Desastre.**_

* * *

**Coartada**

**Rachel POV**

Podía sentirlo venir: un creciente y persistente malestar deslizándose bajo mi piel. Cuanto más intentaba ignorarlo, más insoportable se hacía: una picazón que necesitaba ser rascada, un grito saliendo a la superficie. Mi padre decía que la necesidad urgente de huir cuando las cosas estaban a punto de salir mal era como un tic, un mecanismo de defensa inherente a los Berry. Lo sentí momentos antes del incendio, y lo estaba sintiendo ahora.

Sentada en la habitación de Noah, justo horas antes del incendio, mi corazón se aceleró y mis músculos se contrajeron. Mi instinto me llevó a la puerta. Me decía que me fuera; que me alejara, a cualquier lugar menos este. Pero por primera vez en mi vida, no quería irme sola. Apenas podía concentrarme en esa voz que amaba tanto describiendo lo asustado que estaba de perderme, y cuán cerca estaba de escapar cuando corrió en la dirección opuesta, hacia mí. Tantas personas murieron, algunos eran extraños del Estado pero algunos eran personas que había visto en la cafetería, en clase y en otras peleas.

De alguna manera sobrevivimos y estábamos sentados a solas en su apartamento, tratando de procesarlo todo. Sintiéndonos asustados, sintiéndonos culpables... sobre los que murieron, y que nosotros habíamos vivido. Mis pulmones se sentían como si estuvieran llenos de telarañas y llamas, y no podía quitar el olor rancio de piel chamuscada de mi nariz. Era insoportable, a pesar de que había tomado una ducha, aún seguía allí, mezclado con la esencia de menta y lavanda del jabón que usé para frotarlo. Los sonidos eran igual de inolvidables. Las sirenas, el llanto, las charlas de preocupación y pánico, y los gritos de las personas llegando a la escena para descubrir que un amigo seguía dentro. Todos se veían iguales, cubiertos de hollín, con expresiones idénticas de desconcierto y desesperación. Era una pesadilla.

A pesar de mi lucha por concentrarme, lo único que escuché decir fue:

—De la única cosa de la que estoy asustado es de una vida sin ti, Pigeon.

Habíamos sido muy afortunados. Incluso en una esquina oscura en Las Vegas, ser atacados por los matones de Benny, de alguna manera aún teníamos la ventaja. Noah era invencible. Pero ser una parte del Círculo, y ayudar a organizar una pelea bajo condiciones inseguras que resultaban en muertes de innumerables estudiantes... esa era una pelea que ni siquiera Noah Puckerman podía ganar. Nuestra relación había soportado tantas cosas, pero Noah estaba en peligro real de ir a prisión. Incluso aunque no lo sabía aún, era el obstáculo que podía separarnos. El único obstáculo sobre el que no teníamos control.

—Entonces, no tienes nada de qué estar asustado —dije—. Estaremos juntos para siempre.

Suspiró, y luego presionó sus labios contra mi cabello. No creía que fuera posible sentir tanto por una persona. Él me había protegido. Era mi turno de protegerlo.

—Esto es —dijo.

—¿Qué?

—Supe en el momento en que te conocí que había algo en ti que yo necesitaba. Resulta que no era algo sobre ti. Eras sólo tú.

Mis entrañas se derritieron. Lo amaba. Lo amaba, y tenía que hacer lo que fuera para mantenerlo a salvo. Lo que fuera, sin importar cuán loco fuese. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era convencerlo de ello.

Me incliné contra él, presionando mi mejilla contra su pecho.

—Somos nosotros, Puck. Nada tiene sentido a menos que estemos juntos. ¿No has notado eso?

—¿Notarlo? ¡Te lo he estado diciendo eso todo el año! Es oficial. Bimbos, peleas, rompimientos, Sam, Las Vegas... incluso incendios... nuestra relación puede soportar cualquier cosa.

—¿Las Vegas? —pregunté.

En ese momento, el plan más loco se formó en mi mente, pero la idea tenía sentido mientras miraba sus cálidos ojos marrones. Esos ojos hacían que todo tuviera sentido. Su rostro y su cuello aún estaban cubiertos de hollín mezclado con sudor, un recordatorio de lo cerca que habíamos estado de perderlo todo.

Mi mente estaba acelerada. Sólo necesitaríamos algunas cosas necesarias y podríamos salir por la puerta en cinco minutos. Podíamos comprar ropa allí.

Cuanto más pronto nos fuéramos mejor. Nadie creería que dos personas subirían en un avión justo después de una enorme tragedia. No tenía sentido, lo que era exactamente el por qué teníamos que hacerlo.

Tenía que llevar a Noah lo suficientemente lejos, por una razón específica. Algo creíble, incluso si era una locura. Afortunadamente, la locura no está tan lejos de un salto para Noah y yo, y era posible que los investigadores se enteraran por las decenas de testigos que vieron a Noah peleando en el sótano de Keaton Hall esa noche, pero tendrían pruebas de que estuvimos en Las Vegas horas después casándonos. Era absolutamente una locura, pero no sabía que más hacer. No tenía tiempo para inventar un plan mejor. Ya deberíamos habernos ido.

Noah estaba mirándome, expectante, esperando a aceptar incondicionalmente lo que fuera que saliera de mi boca. Maldita sea, no podía perderlo ahora, no después de todo con lo que habíamos luchado para llegar a este momento. Según los estándares de cualquiera, éramos demasiado jóvenes para casarnos, demasiado impredecible. ¿Cuántas veces nos habíamos lastimado el uno al otro a lo largo del camino, gritado el uno al otro un minuto e ido a la cama al siguiente? Pero acabamos de ver lo frágil que era la vida. ¿Quién sabía cuándo vendría el final y arrastraría a uno de nosotros lejos? Lo miré, resuelta. Él era mío, y yo suya. Si sabía algo, era que sólo esas dos cosas importaban.

Frunció el ceño.

—¿Si?

—¿Has pensado en volver?

Sus cejas se alzaron.

—No creo que sea una buena idea para mí.

Semanas atrás, había roto su corazón. La imagen de Noah persiguiendo el auto de América cuando se dio cuenta de que se había terminado aún estaba fresca en mi mente. Iba a pelear para Benny en Las Vegas, y yo no volvería allí. Ni siquiera por él. Noah había pasado un infierno mientras habíamos estado separados. Me había rogado de rodillas, y estaba tan concentrada en nunca volver a mi vida en Nevada, que me había alejado. Sería una completa idiota si le pedía que volviera. Medio esperaba que me dijera que me largara de aquí por siquiera mencionarlo, pero este era el único plan que tenía, y estaba desesperada.

—¿Y qué si fuéramos sólo por una noche? —Una noche era todo lo que necesitaba. Sólo necesitábamos estar en algún otro lugar.

Miró alrededor de su habitación, buscando en la oscuridad por lo que él creía era lo que yo quería escuchar. No quería ser esa chica, la que no era comunicativa y causaba un enorme y estúpido malentendido. Pero no podía decirle a Noah la verdad sobre lo que acababa de proponerle. Nunca estaría de acuerdo en ir.

—¿Una noche? —Claramente no tenía idea de cómo responder.

Probablemente pensaba que era una prueba, pero lo único que quería era que dijera que sí.

—Cásate conmigo —solté.

Su boca se abrió, formando un grito silencioso. Esperé miles de vidas hasta que sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba, y selló su boca con la mía. Su beso gritaba mil emociones diferentes. Mi cerebro se sentía hinchado con pensamientos beligerantes de alivio y pánico. Esto iba a funcionar. Nos casaríamos, Noah tendría una coartada, y todo estaría bien.

Oh, demonios.

Maldición. Mierda. Joder.

Me iba a casar.

* * *

**Noah POV**

Rachel Berry era famosa por una cosa: no tenía algo que la delatara. Podría cometer un crimen y sonreír como si fuera cualquier otro día, mentir sin un tic en su ojo. Sólo una persona en el mundo tenía alguna posibilidad de aprender lo que la delataba, y esa persona tenía que averiguarlo si quería tener alguna oportunidad con ella.

Yo.

Rachel había perdido su niñez, y yo había perdido a mi mamá, así que para dos personas que lucharon por llegar a la misma página, éramos la misma historia. Eso me daba una ventaja, y después de hacer de este mi objetivo durante los últimos meses, había llegado a una respuesta:

Lo que delataba a Rachel es no tener algo que la delate. Podría no tener sentido para la mayoría de las personas, pero tenía mucho sentido para mí. Era la ausencia de algo que la delatara lo que la delataba. La paz en sus ojos, la suavidad de su sonrisa, la relajación de sus hombros me alertaban de que algo andaba mal.

Si no la conociera mejor, podría haber pensado que este era nuestro final feliz, pero ella tramaba algo. Sentados en la terminal, esperando abordar un avión hacia Las Vegas, con Rachel acurrucada en la curva de mi cuerpo, sabía que era fácil tratar de ignorarlo. Seguía levantando su mano, mirando al anillo que le había comprado, y suspirando. La mujer de mediana edad frente a nosotros estaba mirando a mi nueva prometida y sonreía, probablemente fantaseando sobre el tiempo cuando tenía toda la vida por delante. Ella no sabía lo que esos suspiros significaban, pero yo tenía una idea.

Era difícil ser feliz sobre lo que estábamos a punto de hacer con la nube de tantas muertes colgando sobre nuestras cabezas. No, en serio, estaba literalmente sobre nuestras cabezas. Una televisión en la pared presentaba la noticia local. Las imágenes del fuego y las últimas actualizaciones se desplazaban por la pantalla. Entrevistaron a Josh Farney. Estaba cubierto de hollín y se veía horrible, pero me sentí agradecido de ver que lo había logrado. Él estaba bastante borracho cuando lo vi antes de la pelea. La mayoría de la gente que venía al Círculo estaba borracha o comenzaban a beber mientras esperaban que yo y mi oponente intercambiáramos golpes. Cuando las llamas comenzaron a arrastrarse a través de la habitación, la adrenalina bombeaba por las venas de todos —suficiente para poner sobrio incluso al más intoxicado.

Desearía que no hubiera pasado. Habíamos perdido a tantos, y esto no era exactamente algo que querías que siguiera a tu boda. Por experiencia, sabía que el recuerdo de una tragedia podría estar fuera de lugar. Unir esta fecha a algo que celebraríamos año tras año lo mantendría al frente y centrado en nuestras mentes. Maldición, aún seguían sacando cuerpos, y yo estaba actuando como si esto fuera una molestia. Habían padres allí que no tenían idea de que nunca verían a sus hijos de nuevo.

Ese pensamiento egoísta llevaba a la culpa, y esa culpa llevaba a una mentira. Era un milagro que estuviéramos casándonos justo ahora, de todos modos. Pero no quería que Rachel pensara que estaba cualquier cosa menos jodidamente emocionado sobre casarme. Conociéndola, lo malentendería y cambiaría de opinión. Así que me concentré en ella, y en lo que estábamos a punto de hacer. Quería ser un novio normal tan-emocionado-que-podría-vomitar, y ella no se merecía nada menos. No sería la primera vez que habría pretendido que no me importaba algo que no podía sacar de mi mente. La prueba viviente estaba acurrucada junto a mí.

En la pantalla de la televisión, la presentadora de pie fuera de Keaton Hall sostenía el micrófono con ambas manos, una línea de expresión entre sus cejas.

—...lo que las familias de las víctimas se preguntan: ¿quién es el culpable? De vuelta contigo, Kent.

De pronto la náusea se volvió real. Tantos habían muerto, por supuesto que iban a retener a alguien responsable. ¿Era la culpa de Adam? ¿Iría a la prisión? ¿Iría yo? Abracé a Rachel contra mí y besé su pelo. Una mujer detrás de un escritorio tomó un micrófono y comenzó a hablar, y mi rodilla empezó a rebotar incontrolablemente.

Si no fuéramos a abordar pronto, podría tomar a Rachel y correr hacia Las Vegas. Sentía como si pudiera llegar allí antes que el avión. La agente de la aerolínea nos instruyó acerca de abordar el vuelo, su voz subiendo y bajando con el guión del anuncio que probablemente había leído un millón de veces. Sonaba como la maestra en esas caricaturas de Charlie Brown: aburrida, monótona e imposible de entender.

La única cosa que tenía sentido eran los pensamientos que se repetían en mi cabeza: Estaba a punto de convertirme en el esposo de la segunda mujer a la que había amado.

Ya casi era hora. Maldición. ¡Mierda, sí! ¡Joder, sí!

¡Me iba a casar!


	2. El Camino de Regreso

**__****______****Declaimer:** _______Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias._

* * *

**El Camino de Regreso**

**Rachel POV**

Me quedé mirando la piedra brillante en mi dedo y suspiré de nuevo. No era el suspiro que una joven chica recién comprometida haría mientras mira su gran diamante. Estaba llena de pensamientos. Un pesado y reflexivo pensamiento que me hacía pensar intensamente. Reflexivos sí, pero no segundos pensamientos. No podíamos estar separados el uno del otro. Lo que estábamos a punto de hacer era inevitable y Noah Puckerman me amaba en un modo que mucha gente soñaría. El suspiro se encontraba lleno de preocupación y esperanza por mi estúpido plan, quería que Noah estuviera bien tanto que fuera tangible.

—Deja eso, Pidge —dijo Noah—. Me estas poniendo nervioso.

—Es solo... demasiado grande.

—Es perfecto —dijo, sentándose de nuevo. Estábamos atrapados entre un empresario hablando suavemente en su celular y una pareja mayor. Una empleada de la aerolínea se hallaba parada detrás del mostrador de la puerta hablando en lo que parecía ser una radio. Me preguntaba porque no utilizaban un micrófono regular. Anunció algunos nombres y luego colocó el dispositivo en algún lugar atrás de su escritorio.

—Debe ser un vuelo completo —dijo Noah. Su brazo izquierdo apoyado en la parte de trasera de mi silla, su pulgar acariciando gentilmente mi hombro.

Trataba de aparentar estar relajado pero su rodilla inquieta lo delataba.

—El diamante es excesivo, siento que me robaran en cualquier momento —dije.

Noah se rió.

—Primero que todo, nadie te malditamente tocará. Segundo, ese anillo fue hecho para estar en tu dedo, lo supe cuando lo vi.

—Atención pasajeros del vuelo American 2477 con destino a Las Vegas, estamos buscando tres voluntarios para tomar el siguiente vuelo. Ofrecemos bonos de viaje validos por un año desde el momento de su partida.

Noah me miró.

—No.

—¿Tienes prisa? —preguntó con una sonrisa victoriosa en su rostro.

Me incliné y lo besé.

—De hecho, si tengo. —Levanté mi dedo y limpié una marca de hollín que olvido en la ducha.

—Gracias, cariño —dijo, apretándome contra su costado. Miró a los lados, su barbilla levantada, sus ojos brillando. Se veía de mejor ánimo, igualmente como la noche que me ganó la apuesta. Me hizo sonreír. Sensible o no, se sentía bien ser amado así y decidí en ese momento que dejaría de disculparme por eso. Había peores cosas que encontrar tu alma gemela demasiado pronto en la vida y, ¿qué era demasiado pronto, de todas formas?

—Tuve una discusión sobre ti con mi mamá una vez —dijo Noah mirando hacia la pared de la ventana a nuestra derecha. Aún se encontraba oscuro. Lo que sea que vio no se encontraba al otro lado.

—¿Sobre mí? ¿No es eso... imposible?

—La verdad no. Fue el día que murió.

Adrenalina emergió de donde sea que la adrenalina venga y corrió a través de mi cuerpo, agrupándose en mis dedos de manos y pies. Noah nunca me había hablado sobre su madre. Algunas veces quise preguntarle sobre ella, pero luego pensaba en la horrible sensación que se apodera de mí cuando alguien preguntaba por mi madre, así que nunca lo hice.

Continuó:

—Ella dijo, encuentra una chica por la que valga la pena pelear. Una que no sea fácil.

Me sentí un poco avergonzada, preguntándome si eso significaba que era un dolor en el culo. Seguramente lo era, pero ese no era el punto

—Dijo que no dejará de pelear y no lo hice. Tenía razón. —Tomó una profunda respiración, parecía dejar ese pensamiento quedarse en sus huesos.

La idea de que Noah creyera que yo era la mujer de la que su madre había hablado, que me aprobaría, me hizo sentir aceptada y nunca me había sentido así. Diane quien murió hace 17 años antes y ahora me hacía sentir más amada que mi propia madre.

—Amo a tu madre —dije, inclinándome contra el pecho de Noah.

Me miró y luego de una corta pausa besó mi cabello. No podía ver su rostro pero podía escuchar en su voz lo afectado que se hallaba.

—Te habría amado también, no tengo ninguna duda.

La mujer habló en su radio otra vez.

—Atención pasajeros del vuelo América 2477 con destino a Las Vegas, estaremos abordando pronto. Empezaremos con aquellos que necesitan asistencia para abordar y los que tienen niños pequeños, luego empezaremos a abordar a los de primera clase y clase ejecutiva.

—¿Qué hay con los excepcionalmente aburridos?—dijo Noah, poniéndose de pie—. Necesito una maldita Red Bull. Tal vez deberíamos haber mantenido nuestros boletos para mañana como habíamos planeado.

Arqueé una ceja.

—¿Tienes un problema con que tenga prisa de ser la Sra. Puckerman?

Negó con la cabeza, ayudándome a pararme.

—Diablos, no. Aún sigo conmocionado, si quieres saber la verdad. Solo no quiero que te estés apresurando por que sientes que cambiaras de opinión.

—Tal vez tenga miedo que tú cambies de opinión.

La ceja de Noah se arqueó y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mí.

—En serio, no puedes pensar eso. Tienes que saber que no hay nada que quiera más.

Me levanté sobre las puntas de mis pies y besé sus labios.

—Creo que estamos listos para abordar el avión hacia Las Vegas así podremos casarnos, eso es lo que pienso.

Noah me apretó contra él y luego me besó con entusiasmo desde la mejilla hasta la clavícula. Me reí mientras me hacía cosquillas en el cuello y luego me reí más fuerte cuando me levantó del suelo. Me besó una última vez antes de tomar mi bolsa del suelo, me puso en el suelo y luego me llevó de la mano hasta la línea.

Mostró nuestras tarjetas de embarque y caminamos por la pasarela de acceso agarrados de la mano. La azafata nos miró y ofreció una sonrisa de complicidad. Noah se pasó de nuestros asientos para dejarme pasar y puso nuestras maletas de mano en el compartimiento superior y colapsó a mi lado.

—Probablemente deberíamos tratar de dormir en el camino, pero no estoy seguro que pueda. Estoy malditamente excitado.

—Dijiste que necesitabas una Red Bull.

Su hoyuelo se hundió mientras sonreía.

—Deja de escuchar todo lo que digo. Probablemente no voy a tener sentido en los próximos seis meses mientras trato de procesar el hecho que tendré todo lo que siempre he querido.

Me incliné hacia atrás para encontrar sus ojos.

—Puck, si te preguntas porque tengo tanta prisa de casarme contigo... lo que acabas de decir es una de tantas razones.

—¿Sí?

—Sí.

Se deslizó en su asiento y luego reclinó su cabeza en mi hombro, acariciando mi cuello antes de relajarse. Besé su frente y luego miré hacia la ventana esperando mientras los pasajeros entraban y silenciosamente rezando para que el piloto se apresurará y saliera de una maldita vez de aquí. Nunca estuve tan agradecía de mi cara inexpresiva. Quería pararme y gritarle a todos que se sentaran para que el piloto pudiera despegar, pero me prohibí inquietarme y me obligué a relajar los músculos.

Los dedos de Noah encontraron los míos y se entrelazaron con ellos. Su aliento quemaba el lugar que tocaba en mi hombro, enviando calor por todo mi cuerpo. Algunas veces solo quería ahogarme en él. Pensé en qué pasaría si mi plan no funcionaba. Noah siendo arrestado, juzgado en la corte y en el peor escenario enviado a prisión. Sabiendo que sería posible estar separado un largo tiempo de él, sentía que una promesa de estar con él para siempre no era suficiente. Mis ojos se llenaron con lágrimas y una se escapó, cayendo por mi mejilla. La limpié rápidamente. Maldita fatiga siempre poniéndome más emocional.

Los otros pasajeros guardaban sus maletas y ajustaban sus cinturones de seguridad, pasando a través de los movimientos sin saber que nuestras vidas se encontraban a punto de cambiar para siempre

Me giré para mirar por la ventana cualquier cosa que pudiera quitar de mi mente la urgencia de despegar.

—Apresúrate —susurré.

* * *

**Noah POV**

Fue fácil descansar cuando puse mi cabeza en el hueco del cuello de Rachel. Su cabello aun olía un poco a humo y tenía sus manos rosadas e hinchadas de tratar de forzar la ventana del sótano. Traté de empujar esa imagen fuera de mi cabeza: las manchas de hollín en su rostro, sus ojos asustados rojos e irritados por el humo, destacados por el rímel negro que se había corrido. Si no me hubiera quedado atrás ella no lo habría logrado. La vida sin Rachel no sonaba a una vida en lo absoluto. No quería imaginarme que sería perderla. Pasando de una pesadilla a otra que había soñado, era una situación discordante pero acostado aquí contra Rachel mientras el avión zumbaba y la azafata decía los anuncios por el megáfono hizo de algún modo más fácil la transición.

Alcancé los dedos de Rachel entrelazándolos con los míos. Su mejilla presionaba contra la cima de mi cabeza tan sutilmente que si hubiera estado prestando atención a que cadena debo tirar en mi chaleco salvavidas si mi vida dependiera de eso hubiera perdido su pequeño gesto de cariño.

En unos pocos meses, la pequeña mujer a mi lado se había convertido en mi mundo entero. Fantaseaba sobre que hermosa se miraría en su vestido de novia, regresando a casa para ver como Rachel decoró nuestro apartamento, comprando nuestro primer auto y haciendo todas esas cosas aburridas que hace un matrimonio como lavar la vajilla ir de compra al supermercado —juntos. Me imaginé viéndola caminar por el escenario en su graduación. Después de que ambos encontráramos trabajo, podríamos empezar una familia. Eso se hallaba a tres o cuatro años de distancia. Ambos veníamos de familias rotas pero sabía que Rachel sería una excelente madre. Pensaba en cómo reaccionaría cuando Rachel me dijera que se encontraba embarazada y ya me sentía un poco emocional sobre eso.

No todo sería sol y arcoíris, pero luchando contra una mala racha han sido nuestros mejores momentos y habíamos tenido suficiente mala racha para saber que podríamos pasar por ellos.

Con pensamientos de Rachel embarazada de nuestro primer hijo corriendo a través de mi mente, mi cuerpo se relajó y me quedé dormido.

_¿Qué hacía aquí? El olor a humo quemaba mi nariz y los llantos y los gritos en la distancia hacían que mi sangre se tornará a hielo, incluso aunque el sudor corría por mi cara. Me encontraba de regreso en las entrañas de Keaton Hall. _

—_¿Pigeon? —grité. Tosí y entrecerré los ojos como si eso pudiera ayudarme a ver a través de la oscuridad—. ¡Pigeon!_

_Había sentido esto antes. El pánico, la adrenalina pura de estar verdaderamente asustado. La muerte se encontraba cerca, pero ni siquiera pensaba en que se sentiría morir sofocado o quemado vivo. Sólo podía pensar en Rachel. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Se encontraba bien? ¿Cómo la salvaría? _

_Vi una sola puerta, iluminada por las llamas que se acercaban. Giré el pomo y entre a la habitación de diez por diez. Eran solo cuatro paredes de concreto, una ventana y un pequeño grupo de chicas y algunos chicos que estaban contra la pared tratando de llegar al único escape. _

_Derek, uno de mis hermanos de la fraternidad, sostenía a una de las chicas que se veía desesperada por alcanzar la ventana. _

—_¿Puedes alcanzarla, Lindsey? —gruñó, respirando pesadamente. _

—_¡No, no puedo alcanzarla! —lloró, arañando por encima de ella. Usaba una camisa rosada de Sigma Kappa, húmeda por el sudor. _

_Derek asintió a su amigo. No sabía su nombre, pero estaba en mi clase de Humanidades. _

—_Levanta a Emily, Todd. Ella es más alta. _

_Todd se inclinó y entrelazo sus dedos, pero Emily se presionaba contra la pared, congelada por el miedo. _

—_Emily ven acá. _

_Su rostro se comprimió. Se veía como una niña pequeña. —_

_Quiero a mi mamá —susurraba. _

—_¡Mueve tu culo hasta aquí! —ordenó Todd. _

_Después de tomar unos momentos para encontrar coraje, Emily se alejó de la pared y subió en Todd. Él la empujó hacia arriba pero no pudo alcanzarla tampoco. Lainey miró a su amiga tratar de alcanzar la venta, notando las llamas que se acercaban, apretó sus puños cerca de su pecho, tan apretados que temblaron. _

—_Sigue intentando, Emily. _

—_Probemos otra salida —dije pero ellos no me escucharon. Quizá ya habían tratado otras rutas y esta era la única ventana que pudieron encontrar. Corrí en el oscuro pasillo y miré alrededor. Era un callejón sin salida. No había donde más correr. _

_Regresé, tratando de pensar en algo que nos salvará. Mantas polvorientas cubrían los muebles almacenados y alineados contra la pared, y el fuego las usaba como vía. Una vía directo hacia donde nos encontrábamos. _

_Retrocedí y luego me giré para ver a los chicos detrás de mí. Sus ojos abiertos moviéndose directamente a la pared. Lainey trataba de subir los bloques de cemento por el terror._

—_¿Han visto a Rachel Berry? —dije, pero ellos no me escuchaban—. Oye —grité de nuevo, ninguno de estos chicos me reconoció, caminé hacia Derek y le grité—: Oye. —Miró a través de mí hacia el fuego, con una mirada de horror. Miré a los otros y tampoco me vieron. _

_Confundido, caminé hacia la pared y salté, tratando de alcanzar la ventana y luego me encontraba de rodillas en el suelo afuera, mirando hacia adentro. Donde Derek, Todd, Lainey, Lindsey y Emily aún se hallaban. Traté de abrir la ventana pero no se movía. Seguí intentando de todas formas esperando que en algún momento cediera y se abriera y pudiera sacarlos de allí. _

—_Esperen —grité—. ¡Ayuda! —grité de nuevo, esperando que alguien me escuchará. _

_Las chicas se abrazaron y Emily comenzó a llorar. _

—_Este es un mal sueño, esto es solo un mal sueño. ¡Despierta! ¡Despierta! —decía una y otra vez._

—_Toma una de esas mantas, Lainey —dijo Derek—. Ruédala y ponla debajo de la puerta. _

_Lainey agarró una de las mantas de un escritorio. Lindsey le ayudo y luego observo como Lainey la puso desesperadamente debajo de la puerta. Las dos retrocedieron mirando hacia la puerta. _

—_Estamos atrapados —dijo Todd a Derek. _

_Los hombros de Derek cayeron. Lainey caminó hacia él, tocando sus sucias mejillas con las dos manos. Se miraron, espeso y negro humo empezó a entrar a la habitación desde debajo de la puerta. _

_Emily saltó hacia la ventana. _

—_Levántame, Todd. ¡Quiero salir! ¡Quiero salir de aquí! _

_Todd la observó saltar con una expresión de derrota en su cara. _

—_¡Mami! —gritó Emily—, mami, ¡ayúdame! —Sus ojos fueron directos a la ventana pero aún así no me veía. _

_Lindsey se acercó a Emily pero no la tocó. _

—_Ssshh… —dijo tratando de confortarla desde donde se encontraba de pie. Cubrió su boca y empezó a toser. Miró hacia Todd, lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas—. Vamos a morir. _

—_¡No quiero morir! —gritó Emily, aún saltando. _

_Mientras el humo cubría la habitación golpeé la ventana una y otra vez. La adrenalina debió ser increíble, porque no sentía mi mano golpeando el vidrio incluso cuando usaba toda la fuerza que tenía. _

—_¡Ayúdenme! ¡Ayuda! —grité pero nadie vino. _

_El humo entró y se arremolinaba contra la ventana y la tos y el llanto fue silenciado._

Me desperté de golpe y miré alrededor. Me hallaba en el avión con Rachel, mis manos apretando sus brazos y cada musculo en mi cuerpo se encontraba tenso.

—¿Noah? Estas sudando —dijo Rachel, tocando mi mejilla.

—Ya regresó —dije, desabrochando el cinturón rápidamente. Me dirigí al final del avión y abrí la puerta del baño y la cerré tras de mí. Abrí la llave del agua, salpiqué agua en mi cara, y me miré en el espejo, viendo las gotas de agua deslizarse de mi cara y en el mostrador.

Ellos se encontraban allí por mi culpa. Sabía que Keaton no era seguro, había demasiada gente en el mostrador y dejé que pasará. Contribuí a la docena de muertes y ahora me encontraba en un avión rumbo a las Vegas. ¿Qué mierda estaba mal conmigo?

Caminé de regreso a mi asiento y me acomodé junto a Rachel.

Me miró y notó en seguida que algo andaba mal.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Es mi culpa.

Negó y mantuvo su voz baja.

—No, no hagas esto.

—Tuve que haber dicho que no, debí insistir en un lugar más seguro.

—No sabías que esto iba a pasar. —Miró alrededor asegurándose que nadie escuchara—. Es terrible y horrible pero no podíamos detenerlo. No podemos cambiarlo.

—¿Qué pasa si me arrestan, Rachel? ¿Y si voy a la cárcel?

—Sssh —dijo, recordándome la forma que Lindsey trató de calmar a Emily en mi sueño—. No pasará —susurró sus ojos enfocados, resueltos.

—Tal vez debería.


	3. Afortunada

___****______**Declaimer:** ______Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias._

* * *

**Afortunada**

**Rachel POV**

Cuando las ruedas del avión aterrizaron en la pista del Aeropuerto Internacional de McCarran, Noah finalmente estaba relajado y recargado en mi hombro. Las luces brillantes de Las Vegas habían sido visibles desde los últimos diez minutos, señalándonos como un faro, hacia todo lo que odiaba, y todo lo que quería.

Noah se despertó lentamente, mirando por la ventanilla con rapidez antes de besar la cúspide de mi hombro.

—¿Estamos aquí?

—Viva. Creí que tal vez volverías a dormir. Va a ser un día largo.

—No hay forma de que regrese a dormir luego de ese sueño —dijo, estirándose—. No estoy seguro de si quiero dormir de nuevo.

Mis dedos estrecharon los suyos. Odiaba verlo tan perturbado. Él no hablaría sobre su sueño, pero no tomó mucho descubrir dónde se encontraba mientras estaba durmiendo. Me pregunté si alguna persona que hubiera escapado de Keaton sería capaz de cerrar sus ojos sin ver el humo y los rostros aterrorizados. El avión llegó a la puerta de embargue, la luz del cinturón de seguridad sonó, y las luces de la cabina se encendieron, indicándole a todos ponerse de pie y retirar su equipaje de mano. Todo el mundo tenía prisa, a pesar de que nadie iba a salir de allí antes que las personas sentadas frente a ellos.

Me senté, fingiendo paciencia, observando a Noah ponerse de pie para retirar nuestro equipaje. Su camisa se subió cuando levantó el brazo, revelando sus abdominales moviéndose y luego contrayéndose cuando bajó los bolsos.

—¿Tienes un vestido en esto?

Negué con la cabeza.

—Pensé que encontraría uno aquí.

Asintió una vez.

—Sí, apuesto que tienen bastantes de donde escoger. Una mejor selección para una boda de Las Vegas que en casa.

—Exactamente mi modo de pensar.

Noah extendió su mano y me ayudó a dar los dos pasos hacia el pasillo.

—Lucirás asombrosa sin importar lo que te pongas.

Besé su mejilla y tomé mi bolso justo cuando la línea comenzó a moverse. Seguimos a los otros pasajeros hasta la puerta y hacia la terminal.

—Déjà vu —susurró Noah.

Me sentí de la misma forma. Las máquinas tragamonedas cantaban sus canciones de sirena y proyectaban coloridas luces brillantes, prometiendo falsamente suerte y mucho dinero. La última vez que Noah y yo estuvimos aquí, era fácil identificar a las parejas que iban a casarse, y me pregunté si nosotros éramos igual de evidentes.

Noah tomó mi mano cuando pasamos a la zona para retirar el equipaje, y luego continuamos hacia la señal que marcaba taxis. Las puertas automáticas se separaron y caminamos hacia el aire de la noche desierta. Todavía estaba sofocantemente caliente y seco. Inhalé el calor, permitiéndole a las Vegas saturar cada parte de mí.

Casarme con Noah sería la cosa más fácil y más difícil que había hecho nunca. Necesitaba despertar las partes de mí que fueron moldeadas en las esquinas más oscuras de esta ciudad para hacer que mi plan funcionara. Si Noah pensaba que estaba haciendo esto por cualquier otra razón diferente a sólo querer comprometerme con él, nunca me permitiría llegar hasta el final, y Noah no era exactamente ingenuo, y aun peor, me conocía mejor que cualquier otro, sabía de lo que era capaz. Si conseguía realizar la boda y mantenía a Noah fuera de prisión sin que supiera por qué, sería mi mejor engaño hasta ahora.

A pesar de que habíamos rodeado a la multitud esperando por el equipaje, había una larga línea para los taxis. Suspiré. Deberíamos haber estado casándonos en este momento. Todavía estaba oscuro, pero habían pasado casi cinco horas desde el incendio. No podíamos permitirnos más líneas.

—¿Pidge? —Noah estrechó mi mano—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí —dije, sacudiendo mi cabeza y sonriendo—. ¿Por qué?

—Pareces… un poco tensa.

Tomé control de mi cuerpo; cómo estaba de pie, mi expresión facial, cualquiera cosa que podría advertirlo. Mis hombros estaban tan tensos que estaban colgando alrededor de mis orejas, así que los obligué a relajarse.

—Sólo estoy lista.

—¿Para acabarlo de una vez? —preguntó, su ceño frunciéndose por largo tiempo. Si no lo hubiera conocido mejor, nunca lo hubiese captado.

—Puck —dije, envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de su cintura—, ésta fue mi idea, ¿recuerdas?

—También lo fue la última vez que fuimos a Las Vegas. ¿Recuerdas cómo acabó?

Reí, y luego me sentí terrible. La línea vertical de sus cejas se formó cuando las acercó con más profundidad. Esto era tan importante para él. Cuánto me amaba era abrumador la mayoría del tiempo, pero esta noche era diferente.

—Tengo prisa, sí. ¿Tú no?

—Sí, pero algo está mal.

—Sólo estás nervioso. Deja de preocuparte.

Su rostro se relajó y me abrazó.

—De acuerdo. Si dices que estás bien, entonces te creo.

Quince largos minutos después, y estábamos al frente de la línea. Un taxi se estacionó en el bordillo y se detuvo. Noah abrió la puerta para mí, y me incliné hacia el asiento trasero y me deslicé, esperando que entrara.

El conductor del taxi miró sobre su hombro.

—¿Viaje corto?

Noah situó nuestro único bolso de mano frente a él en el suelo del coche.

—Viajamos ligero.

—Bellagio, por favor —dije calmadamente, impidiéndole el paso a la urgencia en mi voz.

Con letras que no comprendía, una alegre melodía circense resonaba a través de los parlantes a medida que nos dirigíamos desde el aeropuerto hacia la famosa calle Strip. Las luces eran visibles a kilómetros antes de que llegáramos al hotel.

Cuando llegamos a la Strip, noté un río de gente caminando de un lado a otro a los costados de la carretera. Incluso en las tempranas horas de la mañana, las aceras estaban abarrotadas con solteros, mujeres empujaban coches con sus bebés dormidos, personas disfrazadas tomaban fotos por propina, y los hombres de negocio, aparentemente buscaban relajarse.

Noah colocó su brazo alrededor de mis hombros. Me recargué contra él, tratando de no mirar mi reloj por décima vez.

El taxi aparcó en el acceso circular del Bellagio, y Noah se inclinó hacia adelante con billetes para pagarle al conductor. Luego sacó nuestro equipaje de mano con ruedas, y esperó por mí. Salí rápidamente, tomando su mano y pisando hacia el concreto. Como si no estuviéramos en la temprana AM, personas estaban de pie en la línea de taxi para ir a un casino diferente, y otros estaban regresando, tambaleándose y riendo luego de una larga noche de copas.

Noah apretó mi mano.

—Realmente estamos aquí.

—¡Sip! —dije, tirando de él hacia adentro. El cielo raso estaba decorado llamativamente. Todos en el vestíbulo estaban de pie con sus narices en el aire.

—¿Qué estás…? —dije, girándome hacia Noah. Estaba permitiéndome arrastrarlo mientras asimilaba el cielo raso.

—¡Mira, Pidge! Es… guau —dijo, asombrado ante los enormes multicolores floreciendo, besando el cielo raso.

—¡Sip! —dije, tironeándolo hasta el escritorio frontal. —Registrándonos —dije—. Y necesitamos programar una boda en la capilla local.

—¿En cuál? —preguntó el hombre.

—Cualquiera. Una agradable. Abierta las veinticuatro horas.

—Podemos organizarlo. Solo comprobaré tu registro aquí, y luego el organizador puede ayudarte con la capilla de bodas, los espectáculos, cualquier cosa que quieras.

—Genial —dije, girándome hacia Noah con una sonrisa triunfante. Todavía estaba mirando el cielo raso—. ¡Noah! —dije, tirando se su brazo.

Se giró, recuperándose de su estado hipnótico.

—¿Sí?

—¿Puedes acercarte al organizador y programar la boda?

—¿Sí? Quiero decir, sí. Puedo hacer eso. ¿En cuál?

Reí una vez.

—Cerca. Abierta toda la noche. Elegante.

—Entendido —dijo. Pellizcó mi mejilla antes de arrastrar el bolso de man hacia el escritorio del organizador.

—Estamos registrados como Puckerman —dije, sacando un pedazo de papel—. Este es nuestro número de confirmación.

—Ah, sí. Tengo una suite de luna de miel disponible. ¿Le gustaría cambiar?

Negué con la cabeza.

—Estamos bien. —Noah estaba al otro lado de la habitación, hablando con un hombre detrás del escritorio. Estaban mirando juntos el folleto, y él tenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro mientras el hombre señalaba los diferentes lugares.

—Por favor, permite que esto funcione —dije, entre dientes.

—¿De qué habla, señora?

—Oh. Nada —dije, mientras se giraba para seguir cliqueando en su computadora.

* * *

**Noah POV**

Rachel se inclinó con una sonrisa cuando besé su mejilla, y luego continuó con el registro mientras me giraba hacia el organizador para concretar una capilla.

Miré en dirección a mi futura esposa, sus largas piernas apoyadas en un par de tacones de plataforma que hacían a un buen par de piernas lucir incluso mejor. Su ligera y delgada camisa, sólo lo suficientemente transparente, me sentí decepcionado de ver una camiseta sin mangas debajo. Sus gafas de sol favoritas estaban ajustadas al frente de su sombrero favorito y solo algunos mechones largos de su cabello caramelo, un poco ondulados después de secarlos naturalmente luego de su ducha, caían en cascada escapando de su sombrero. Mi Dios, esa mujer era jodidamente sexy. Ni siquiera tenía que intentarlo, y todo lo que yo quería era estar sumergido en todo su asunto. Ahora que estábamos comprometidos, no sonaba como un pensamiento tan bastardo.

—¿Señor? —dijo el organizador.

—Oh, sí. Hola —dije, dándole una última mirada a Rachel antes de prestarle al tipo toda mi atención—. Necesito una capilla. Abierta toda la noche. Elegante.

Sonrió.

—Por supuesto, señor. Tenemos varias para usted justo aquí enBellagio. Son completamente hermosas y…

—¿De casualidad no tienes a Elvis en una capilla de aquí, cierto? Imaginoque si vamos a casarnos en Las Vegas, deberíamos ser casados por Elvis o al menos invitarlo, ¿sabes?

—No, señor. Me disculpo, las capillas del Bellagio no ofrecen un impostor de Elvis. Sin embargo, puedo encontrar un par de números para que usted llame y pida esa aparición en su boda. También hay, por supuesto, la mundialmente famosa Capilla Graceland, si lo prefiere. Ellos tienen paquetes que incluyen un impostor de Elvis.

—¿Elegantes?

—Estoy seguro de que estará muy complacido.

—Muy bien, esa. Tan rápido como sea posible.

El organizador sonrió.

—¿Tenemos prisa, cierto?

Comencé a sonreír, pero me di cuenta que ya estaba sonriendo, y probablemente lo había estado, como un idiota, desde que llegué al escritorio.

—¿Ves esa chica de allí?

Él la miró. Rápidamente. Respetuosamente. Me agradaba.

—Sí señor. Es un hombre afortunado.

—Estoy seguro de que lo soy. Programa la boda para dos… ¿tal vez tres horas desde ahora? Necesitará tiempo para terminar algunas cosas y estar lista.

—Muy considerado de su parte, señor. —Cliqueó un par de botones en su teclado y luego agarró el ratón, moviéndolo alrededor y cliqueándolo un par de veces. Su sonrisa se desvaneció a medida que se concentraba y luego levantó su rostro de nuevo cuando terminó. La impresora zumbó, y luego me entregó un pedazo de papel—. Aquí tiene, señor. Felicitaciones. —Extendió su puño y lo choqué, sintiéndome como si me acabase de entregar un boleto ganador de la lotería.


	4. Tres Horas

_______****______**Declaimer:** ______Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias._

* * *

**Tres Horas**

**Noah POV**

Rachel me tomó la mano, jalándome mientras caminamos por el casino hacia los ascensores. Yo arrastraba los pies, tratando de echar un vistazo alrededor antes de que subiéramos. Sólo habían pasado unos meses desde la última vez que estuvimos en Las Vegas, pero esta vez era menos estresante. Nos encontrábamos aquí por una razón mucho mejor. De cualquier modo, Rachel seguía completamente enfocada, negándose a hacer una pausa el tiempo suficiente para que me pusiera demasiado cómodo en alguna mesa. Ella odiaba Las Vegas y con buena razón, lo que me hizo cuestionar aún más por qué decidió venir aquí, pero mientras estuviera en una misión para ser mi esposa, yo no iba a discutir.

—Puck —dijo, jadeando—, los ascensores están justo... allí... —Me tiró un poco más hasta llegar a su destino final.

—Estamos de vacaciones, Pidge. Relájate.

—No, nos vamos a casar, y tenemos menos de veinticuatro horas para hacerlo.

Presioné el botón, llevándonos a ambos a un espacio abierto al lado de la multitud. No debería haber sido una sorpresa que haya tanta gente que esté finalizando su noche tan cerca de la salida del sol, pero incluso un chico de fraternidad salvaje como yo podría estar impresionado aquí.

—Todavía no lo puedo creer —le dije. Llevé sus dedos a mi boca y los besé.

Rachel seguía mirando por encima de las puertas del ascensor, viendo los números descender.

—Ya lo has mencionado. —Me miró y una de las esquinas de su boca se curvó—. Créelo, cariño. Estamos aquí.

Mi pecho se levantó mientras mis pulmones se llenaban de aire, preparándose para dejar escapar un largo suspiro. En los últimos tiempos, o tal vez nunca, mis huesos y músculos se habían sentido tan relajados. Mi mente estaba a gusto. Se sentía extraño sentir todas esas cosas, sabiendo lo que acababa de dejar detrás en el campus, y al mismo tiempo se sentía tan responsable. Era desconcertante y perturbador, esto de sentirse feliz un minuto, y como un criminal al siguiente.

Se formó una rendija entre las puertas del ascensor, y luego se deslizaron lentamente hasta abrirse, permitiendo que los pasajeros se dirijan al pasillo. Rachel y yo salimos juntos con nuestra pequeña maleta. Una mujer tenía un bolso grande, un gran equipaje de mano que tenía el tamaño de dos de los nuestros, y una maleta vertical de cuatro ruedas, en la que podrían caber al menos dos niños pequeños.

—¿Te estás mudando aquí? —le pregunté—. Eso es genial. — Rachel me dio un codazo en las costillas.

Ella me lanzó una larga mirada, luego a Rachel, y después habló con un acento francés.

—No. —Apartó la mirada, claramente infeliz de que le haya hablado.

Rachel y yo intercambiamos miradas, y entonces ella ensanchó sus ojos, en silencio diciendo: _Guau, qué perra. _Traté de no reírme. Maldita sea, amaba a esa mujer, y me encantaba saber lo que pensaba sin que tenga que decirme una palabra.

La mujer francesa asintió.

—Presiona el botón del piso treinta y cinco, por favor. —Casi el Penthouse. Por supuesto.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron en el piso veinticuatro, Rachel y yo salimos a la alfombra adornada, un poco perdidos, haciendo el repaso que las personas siempre hacen cuando miran su habitación de hotel. Finalmente, al final del pasillo, Rachel insertó su llave electrónica y la sacó rápidamente.

La puerta hizo clic. La luz se tornó verde. Entramos.

Rachel encendió la luz y sacando su bolso por encima de su cabeza, lo arrojó sobre la cama king-size. Me sonrió.

—Es lindo.

Solté el bolso, dejándolo caer, y luego tomé a Rachel en mis brazos.

—Ya está. Estamos aquí. Cuando durmamos en esta cama más tarde, vamos a ser marido y mujer.

Rachel me miró a los ojos, profundos y reflexivos, y luego tomó un lado de mi cara. Una esquina de su boca se curvó.

—Tengamos por seguro que así será.

No pude empezar a imaginar qué pensamientos se arremolinaban detrás de sus hermosos ojos marrones, porque casi de inmediato esa mirada reflexiva desapareció.

Se alzó sobre las puntas de sus pies y me dio un beso en la boca.

—¿A qué hora es la boda?

* * *

**Rachel POV**

—¿En _tres_ horas? —Mantuve mis músculos relajados, aunque todo mi cuerpo quería tensarse. Estábamos perdiendo mucho tiempo, y no tenía manera de explicarle a Noah por qué necesita acabar con esto de una vez.

¿Acabar con esto de una vez? ¿Así es como me sentía realmente al respecto? Tal vez no se trataba sólo de que Noah necesitaba una coartada plausible. Tal vez tenía miedo de acobardarme si tenía demasiado tiempo para pensar en lo que íbamos a hacer.

—Sí —dijo Noah—. Supuse que necesitarías tiempo para conseguir un vestido y un peinado y toda esa mierda femenina. ¿Me... me equivoqué?

—No. No, está bien. Supongo que pensé que llegaríamos aquí y simplemente lo haríamos. Pero, tienes razón.

—No vamos a ir al Red, Pidge. Nos vamos a casar. Sé que no es en una iglesia, pero pensé que...

—Sí. —Sacudí la cabeza y cerré los ojos por un segundo, y luego lo miré—. Sí, tienes razón. Lo siento. Voy a bajar para buscar algo blanco, y luego vuelvo aquí y me prepararé. Si no puedo encontrar algo aquí, me iré a Crystals. Hay más tiendas allí.

Noah se acercó a mí, deteniéndose a tan sólo unos centímetros de distancia. Me miró durante unos instantes, el tiempo suficiente para hacerme retorcer.

—Dime —dijo en voz baja. Sin importar cuánto tratara de justificarme, él me conocía lo suficientemente bien para saber —cara de póquer o no— que le ocultaba algo.

—Creo que lo que estás percibiendo es agotamiento. No he dormido en casi veinticuatro horas.

Suspiró, me besó en la frente, y luego se fue a la nevera. Se inclinó, y luego se volvió, sosteniendo dos pequeñas latas de Red Bull.

—Problema resuelto.

—Mi prometido es un genio.

Me entregó una lata y, a continuación, me tomó en sus brazos.

—Me gusta eso.

—¿Qué crea que eres un genio?

—Ser tu prometido.

—¿Sí? Todavía no me acostumbro a eso. Te llamaré de una manera diferente en tres horas.

—Me va a gustar aún más el nuevo nombre.

Sonreí, viendo a Noah abrir la puerta del baño.

—Mientras encuentras un vestido, me voy a tomar otra ducha, afeitarme, y luego tratar de encontrar algo que ponerme.

—¿Así que no estarás aquí cuando vuelva?

—¿Quieres que esté? Es en la capilla Graceland, ¿verdad? Pensé que simplemente nos encontraríamos allí.

—Va a ser bastante lindo vernos mutuamente en la capilla, justo antes de hacerlo, vestida y lista para caminar por el pasillo.

—¿Vas a caminar sola por Las Vegas durante tres horas?

—Crecí aquí, ¿recuerdas?

Noah pensó por un momento.

—¿Jesse sigue trabajando como supervisor del casino?

Levanté una ceja.

—No lo sé. No he hablado con él. Pero incluso si así fuera, el único casino que me queda cerca es el Bellagio, y eso está justo a la suficiente distancia para que yo camine a nuestra habitación.

Noah pareció satisfecho con eso, y luego asintió.

—Nos vemos allí. —Me guiñó un ojo, y luego cerró la puerta del baño.

Agarré mi bolso de la cama y la llave electrónica de la habitación, y, después de echar un vistazo a la puerta del baño, agarré el celular de Noah de la mesa de noche.

Abriendo los contactos, presioné sobre el nombre que necesitaba, envié la información de contacto a mi teléfono a través de un mensaje de texto, y luego borré el mensaje al segundo en que se envió. Cuando dejé abajo el teléfono, la puerta del baño se abrió y Noah apareció en sólo una toalla.

—¿Licencia matrimonial? —preguntó.

—La capilla se hará cargo de eso por un pago extra.

Noah asintió, pareciendo aliviado, y luego cerró la puerta de nuevo.

Jalé la puerta de la habitación para abrirla y me dirigí al ascensor, registrando y luego llamando al nuevo número.

—Por favor, contesta —susurré. El ascensor se abrió, revelando una multitud de mujeres jóvenes, probablemente sólo un poco mayores que yo. Se reían y arrastraban las palabras, la mitad de ellas discutiendo acerca de su noche y las demás decidiendo si debían ir a la cama o sólo quedarse levantadas para no perder sus vuelos a casa.

—Contesta, maldita sea —dije después del primer timbre. Tres timbres después, saltó el correo de voz.

_Te has comunicado con Neón. Ya sabes qué hacer._

—Ugh —resoplé, dejando que mi mano cayera a mi muslo. La puerta se abrió, y caminé con propósito hacia las tiendas de Bellagio.

Después de buscar por demasiados lujos, demasiada mala calidad, demasiado encaje, demasiadas cuentas, y demasiado... de todo, por fin lo encontré: el vestido que usaría cuando me convertiría en la señora Puckerman. Era blanco, por supuesto, y llegaba hasta las rodillas. Bastante simple, de verdad, excepto por el escote y una cinta de raso blanco que se ataba alrededor de la cintura. Me paré en el espejo, dejando que mis ojos estudiaran cada línea y detalle. Era hermoso, y me sentía hermosa en él. En sólo un par de horas, estaría parada junto a Noah Puckerman, viendo cómo sus ojos captan cada curva de la tela.

Caminé a lo largo de la pared, explorando los numerosos velos. Después de intentar con el cuarto, lo puse de nuevo en su cubículo, nerviosa. Un velo era demasiado formal. Demasiado inocente. Otro me llamó la atención, y caminé allí, dejando que mis dedos se deslizaran sobre las diferentes cuentas, perlas, piedras y metales de diversas horquillas. Eran menos delicadas, y más... yo. Había muchos en la mesa, pero yo seguía regresando a uno en particular. Tenía una pequeña peinilla de plata, y el resto era sólo decenas de diamantes de imitación de diferentes tamaños que de alguna manera formaban una mariposa. Sin saber por qué, lo sostuve en mi mano, segura de que era perfecto.

Los zapatos se hallaban en la parte trasera de la tienda. No tenía una gran cantidad para elegir, pero por suerte no fui muy exigente y elegí el primer par de tacones de tiras plateadas que vi. Dos tirantes pasaron sobre mis dedos de los pies, y dos más alrededor de mi tobillo, con un grupo de perlas para camuflar el cinturón. Afortunadamente tenían disponible la talla seis, así que me dirigí a la última cosa en mi lista: la joyería.

Elegí un simple pero elegante par de pendientes de perla. En la parte superior, donde se sujetaban a mi oreja, había un pequeño circonio cúbico, lo suficientemente llamativo para una ocasión especial, y un collar a juego. Nunca en mi vida había querido destacar. Al parecer, ni siquiera mi boda me cambiaría eso.

Pensé en la primera vez que estuve de pie frente a Noah. Estaba sudoroso, sin camisa, y jadeando, y yo estaba cubierta de sangre de Azimo. Eso fue hace sólo seis meses, y ahora nos vamos a casar. Y tengo diecinueve años. Sólo tengo diecinueve años.

_¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo? _

Me paré en la caja registradora, mirando imprimirse el recibo para el vestido, los zapatos, la horquilla, y la joyería, tratando de no hiperventilar.

La pelirroja detrás del mostrador arrancó el recibo y me lo entregó con una sonrisa.

—Es un vestido precioso. Una buena elección.

—Gracias —le dije. No estaba segura de sí le devolví la sonrisa o no. De repente, aturdida, me alejé, sosteniendo la bolsa contra mi pecho.

Después de una breve parada en la tienda de joyas buscando un anillo de bodas de titanio negro para Noah, eché un vistazo a mi teléfono y luego lo dejé de nuevo en mi bolso. Lo estaba haciendo bien.

Cuando entré en el casino, mi bolso comenzó a vibrar. Puse la bolsa entre mis piernas y busqué el teléfono. Después de que sonó dos veces, mis dedos buscaban con más desesperación, arañando y empujando todo a un lado para encontrar al teléfono a tiempo.

—¿Hola? —chillé—. ¿Neón?

—¿Rachel? ¿Está todo bien?

—Sí —suspiré mientras me sentaba en el suelo contra el lateral de la máquina tragamonedas más cercana—. Estamos bien. ¿Cómo estás?

—He estado pasando el rato con Cami. Está bastante molesta por el incendio. Perdió a algunos de sus clientes habituales.

—Oh, Dios, Neón. Lo siento mucho. No puedo creerlo. No parece real —le dije, con mi garganta sintiéndose apretada—. Había tantos. Sus padres probablemente ni siquiera lo saben todavía. —Sostuve mi mano en mi cara.

—Sí. —Suspiró, sonando cansado—. Se parece a una zona de guerra allí. ¿Qué es ese ruido? ¿Estás en una galería? —Parecía disgustado, como si ya supiera la respuesta, y no podía creer que fuéramos tan insensibles.

—¿Qué? —le dije—. Dios, no. Nosotros... tomamos un vuelo a Las Vegas.

—¿Qué? —dijo, indignado. O tal vez sólo confuso, no podía estar segura. Él era excitable.

Me encogí ante la desaprobación en su voz, sabiendo que era sólo el comienzo. Yo tenía un objetivo. Tenía que dejar mis sentimientos a un lado lo mejor que podía hasta que lograra lo que vine a buscar.

—Sólo escucha. Es importante. No tengo mucho tiempo, y necesito tu ayuda.

—Está bien. ¿Con qué?

—No hables. Sólo escucha. ¿Me lo prometes?

—Rachel, deja de jugar. Sólo dime de una jodida vez.

—Había un montón de gente en la pelea de anoche. Mucha gente murió. Alguien tiene que ir a la cárcel por ello.

—¿Crees que va a ser Noah?

—Él y Dave, sí. Tal vez John Savage, y cualquier otro que crean que trabajaba allí. Gracias a Dios Mike no estaba en la ciudad.

—¿Qué hacemos?

—Le pedí a Noah que se casara conmigo.

—Uh... bien. ¿Cómo diablos le va a ayudar eso?

—Estamos en Las Vegas. Tal vez si podemos probar que nos encontrábamos fuera para casarnos a las pocas horas, aun si unas pocas docenas de chicos universitarios borrachos dan testimonio de que él estuvo en la pelea, esto va a sonar una locura suficiente para crear una duda razonable.

—Rachel —suspiró.

Un sollozo quedó atrapado en mi garganta.

—No lo digas. Si crees que no va a funcionar, no me lo digas, ¿de acuerdo? Fue todo en lo que pude pensar, y si él se entera de por qué estoy haciendo esto, no se casaría.

—Por supuesto que no lo hará. Rachel, sé que tienes miedo, pero esto es una locura. No puedes casarte con él para mantenerlo fuera de problemas. Esto no va a funcionar, de todos modos. Ustedes no se fueron hasta después de la pelea.

—Te dije que no me lo digas.

—Lo siento. Él tampoco querría que hagas esto. Querría que te cases con él porque tú quieres. Si alguna vez se entera, le vas a romper el corazón.

—No lo sientas, Neón. Va a funcionar. Por lo menos le dará una oportunidad. Es una oportunidad, ¿no? Son mejores probabilidades de las que él tenía.

—Supongo —dijo, sonando derrotado.

Suspiré y asentí, tapándome la boca con la mano libre. Las lágrimas nublaron mi visión, haciendo un caleidoscopio de la planta del casino. Una probabilidad era mejor que nada.

—Felicitaciones —dijo.

—¡Felicidades! —dijo Cami en el fondo. Su voz sonaba cansada y ronca, aunque estaba segura de que era sincera.

—Gracias. Mantenme actualizada. Hazme saber si van a husmear la casa, o si oyes algo acerca de una investigación.

—Lo haré... y es jodidamente raro que nuestro hermano pequeño sea el primero en casarse.

Me eché a reír una vez.

—Supéralo.

—Vete a la mierda. Y, te quiero.

—Yo también te quiero, Neón.

Sostuve el teléfono en mi regazo con ambas manos, viendo que la gente que pasaba me miraba. Obviamente se preguntaban por qué estaba sentada en el suelo, pero no lo suficiente para preguntarme. Me levanté, cogí mi cartera y bolso, y respiré hondo.

—Aquí viene la novia —dije, dando mis primeros pasos.


	5. Atrapado

_________****______**Declaimer:** ______Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias._

* * *

**Atrapado**

**Noah POV**

Me sequé, me cepillé los dientes, y me deslicé en una camiseta y pantalones cortos, y luego mis Nike. Listo. Maldita sea, que bueno era ser un hombre. No podía imaginar tener que secarme el cabello durante media hora, y luego estirarlo con cualquier plancha caliente que pudiera encontrar, después pasar quince o veinte minutos maquillándome para finalmente tener que vestirme. Llaves. Billetera. Teléfono. Salir. Rachel había dicho que estaría en las tiendas de la primera planta, pero dijo claramente que no nos podíamos ver antes de la boda. Así que fui por un trago.

Incluso cuando se tiene prisa, si las fuentes Bellagio están bailando con la música, es antiamericano no detenerse y mirarlas. Encendí un cigarrillo y le di una calada, apoyando los brazos en una gran cornisa de concreto que se alineaban en la plataforma de observación. Mire el agua y recordé la última vez que estuve aquí, de pie con Mike, mientras Rachel eficientemente pateaba los culos de cuatro o cinco veteranos del póquer.

Mike. Demonios, estaba tan feliz de que no fuera a esa pelea. Si lo hubiera perdido, o si él hubiera perdido a Tina, no estoy seguro de que Rachel y yo estuviéramos aquí hoy. Una pérdida como esa cambiaría toda la dinámica de nuestras amistades. Mike no podía estar con Rachel y conmigo sin Tina, y Tina no podía estar cerca de nosotros sin Mike. Rachel no podía estar lejos de Tina. Si ellos no hubieran decidido quedarse con sus padres durante las vacaciones de primavera, yo podría estar sufriendo la pérdida de Mike en lugar de preparar nuestra boda. Pensar en llamar al tío Jack y a la tía Deana con la noticia de la muerte de su único hijo, hicieron que un largo escalofrío corriera por mi espalda.

Negué con mi cabeza, alejando esos pensamientos mientras recordaba el momento antes de llamar a papá, de pie delante de Keaton, el humo saliendo por las ventanas. Algunos de los bomberos sostenían una manguera para verter agua en el interior, otros estaban sacando a los sobrevivientes. Recordé lo que se sentía, sabiendo que iba a tener que decirle a mi padre que Neón había desaparecido y que probablemente estaba muerto. Cómo mi hermano había corrido por el camino equivocado en la confusión, y Rachel y yo estábamos ahí afuera sin él. El pensamiento de lo que eso le habría hecho a mi papá, me hizo sentir mal del estómago. Mi padre era el hombre más fuerte que conocía, pero no podría soportar la pérdida de ninguna otra persona.

Mi padre y Jack encendieron nuestro pueblo cuando estaban en la secundaria. Fueron la primera generación de hermanos Puckerman patea traseros. Cuando eran estudiantes universitarios, los lugareños iniciaban las peleas o eran rescatados de ellas. Jim y Jack Puckerman nunca experimentaron lo segundo, e incluso conocieron y se casaron con las dos únicas chicas de su universidad que podían manejarlos: Deana y Diane Chang. Sí, hermanas, haciendo de Mike y de mí, dobles primos. Probablemente fue bueno que Jack y Deana se detuvieran en uno, no como mamá teniendo cinco niños revoltosos. Estadísticamente, nuestra familia debió tener una chica, aunque no estoy seguro de que el mundo pueda manejar una chica Puckerman. ¿Todas las peleas y la ira, además de los estrógenos? Todo el mundo moriría.

Cuando nació Mike, el tío Jack sentó cabeza. Mike era un Puckerman, pero había heredado el temperamento de su madre. Nahuel, Nate, Nathan, Neón y yo, teníamos el fusible echando chispas como mi padre, pero Mike era calmado. Éramos los mejores amigos. Era un hermano que vivía en una casa diferente. Él casi lo era, pero se parecía más a Thomas que el resto de nosotros. Todos compartíamos el mismo ADN.

La fuente se apagó y me alejé, viendo el letrero de Crystals. Si pudiera entrar y salir de allí rápido, tal vez Rachel todavía estaba en las tiendas de Bellagio y no me vería.

Aceleré el paso, esquivando a los turistas extremadamente borrachos y cansados. Un corto viaje en las escaleras mecánicas y una puerta después, estaba en el interior del centro comercial. Tenía rectángulos de cristal desplegando tornados coloridos en el agua, tiendas lujosas, y la misma gama impar de personas. Familias a strippers. Sólo en Las Vegas.

Entre y salí de unas tiendas sin suerte, y luego caminé hasta que llegué a una tienda de Tom Ford. En diez minutos, me había encontrado y probado un traje gris perfecto, pero tuve problemas para encontrar una corbata adecuada.

—A la mierda —dije, tomando el traje y una camisa blanca de botones ¿Quién dijo que el novio tenía que usar una corbata?

Al salir del centro comercial, vi un par de Converse negros en la ventana. Entré, pregunté por mi tamaño, me los probé, y sonreí.

—Me quedo con ellos —le dije a la mujer ayudándome. Me sonrió, con una mirada en sus ojos que podría haberme calentado hace seis meses. Cuando una mujer te miraba de esa forma significaba que cualquier intento de meterte en sus pantalones se habría hecho mil veces más fácil. Esa mirada significaba: llévame a casa.

—Una gran elección —dijo con una voz suave, insinuante. Su pelo oscuro era largo, grueso y brillante. Probablemente a la mitad de su metro cincuenta. Era una sofisticada belleza asiática, envuelta en un apretado vestido y tacones altísimos. Sus ojos eran agudos, calculadores. Era exactamente el tipo de desafío que a mi viejo yo le hubiera encantado tomar—. ¿Te quedas en Las Vegas mucho tiempo?

—Unos pocos días.

—¿Esta es tu primera vez aquí?

—La segunda.

—¡Oh! Estaba por ofrecerme a enseñarte los alrededores.

—Voy a casarme con estos zapatos en un par de horas.

Mi respuesta apagó el deseo en sus ojos, y sonrió amablemente, pero claramente había perdido el interés.

—Felicitaciones.

—Gracias —le dije, tomando mi recibo y la bolsa con la caja de zapatos en el interior.

Me fui, sintiéndome mucho mejor conmigo mismo de lo que habría estado si este fuera un viaje de chicos y la hubiera llevado a mi habitación. Yo no sabía sobre el amor en aquel entonces. Era tan jodidamente fantástico ir a casa con Rachel cada noche, y ver la mirada acogedora y amorosa de sus ojos. Nada era mejor que encontrar nuevas ideas para enamorarla de mí de nuevo. Ya viví esa mierda, y esto era mucho, mucho más satisfactorio.

Una hora después de salir del Bellagio, había recogido un traje y una banda de oro para Rachel, y estaba de vuelta donde empecé, en nuestra habitación de hotel. Me senté en el borde de la cama y agarré el control remoto, presionando el botón de encender. Una escena familiar iluminó la pantalla. Era Keaton, rodeada de cinta amarilla y todavía humeante. El ladrillo alrededor de las ventanas estaba carbonizado, y el terreno circundante se saturó de agua.

El periodista entrevistaba a una chica llorosa, describiendo cómo su compañera de cuarto no había regresado al dormitorio, y seguía esperando para saber si su amiga estaba entre los muertos. No pude aguantar más. Me cubrí la cara con las manos y apoyé los codos en las rodillas. Mi cuerpo temblaba mientras lloraba a mis amigos y a toda la gente que había perdido la vida, mientras pedía perdón una y otra vez por ser la razón por la que estaban allí, y por ser un jodido bastardo y escoger a Rachel en lugar de regresar ahí. Cuando no podía llorar más, decidí tomar un baño, estuve un largo rato de pie bajo el agua humeante hasta que alcance el estado de ánimo que Rachel necesitaba.

Ella no quería verme hasta minutos antes de la boda, así que saqué esos pensamientos de mi cabeza, me vestí, me perfumé, até los cordones de mis Converse y salí. Antes de cerrar, miré por un rato la habitación. Cuando volviera no sería solo Noah, sería el esposo de Rachel. Eso era lo único que hacía todo un poco más soportable. Mi corazón empezó a latir con fuerza. El resto de mi vida estaba a solo dos horas.

El ascensor se abrió, y seguí caminando por el pasillo que atravesaba el casino. El traje me hacía sentir como un millón de dólares, y la gente me miraba, preguntándose a donde iba el gilipollas de buen aspecto y Converse. Cuando estaba a mitad de camino, vi a una mujer sentada en el piso con bolsas de compras, llorando en su celular. Me detuve en seco. Era Rachel.

Instintivamente, di un paso a un lado, medio escondido tras una fila de máquinas tragamonedas. Con la música, el pitido, y la charla, no podía oír lo que estaba diciendo, pero me heló la sangre. ¿Por qué lloraba? ¿Con quién estaba llorando? ¿No quería casarse conmigo? ¿Debía enfrentarla? ¿Debería caminar hacia ella y que fuera lo que Dios quisiera?

Rachel se levantó del suelo, luchando con sus bolsas. Todo en mí quería correr hacia ella y ayudarla, pero tenía miedo. Estaba jodidamente aterrorizado de que si me acercaba a ella en ese momento, me diría la verdad, y tenía miedo de escucharla. El bastardo egoísta en mí se hizo cargo, y me quede allí de pie, mientras se iba.

Una vez que estuvo fuera de mi vista, me senté en el taburete de una máquina tragamonedas. Saqué un cigarrillo, la punta chisporroteó antes que brillara en rojo mientras le daba una larga calada. ¿Qué iba a hacer si Rachel cambiaba de opinión? ¿Podríamos volver de algo así? Independientemente de la respuesta, iba a tener que encontrar una forma de hacerlo. Incluso si ella no podía seguir adelante con la boda, no podía perderla.

Me senté allí por un largo tiempo, fumando, deslizando billetes de un dólar en la máquina, mientras una camarera me traía bebidas gratis. Después del cuarto trago, la despedí con un gesto. Emborracharme antes de la boda no resolvería nada. Tal vez por eso Rachel estaba reconsiderándolo. Amarla no era suficiente. Necesitaba madurar de una puta vez, conseguir un trabajo de verdad, dejar de beber, pelear, y controlar mi maldita ira. Me senté solo en el casino, en silencio y prometí que ahora lo haría mejor, y comenzaría en ese momento.

Tomé mi teléfono. A sólo una hora de la boda. Le envié un mensaje a Rachel, preocupado de lo que podría responder.

**Te extraño.**

* * *

**Rachel Pov**

Le sonreí a la pantalla del teléfono, al ver que el texto era de Noah. Hice clic en responder, sabiendo que las palabras no podían expresar lo que estaba sintiendo.

_**También te extraño.**_

**Queda una hora ¿Todavía no estás lista?**

_**Aun no, ¿tú?**_

**Demonios sí. Me veo jojoto increíble. Cuando me veas no tendrás duda de casarte conmigo.**

_**¿Jojoto?**_

**Jodidamente* maldito corrector. ¿Foto?**

_**¡No¡ ¡Es de mala suerte!**_

**Eres Lucky thirteen. Tú tienes suerte.**

_**Vas a casarte conmigo. Así que todavía no está claro. Y no me llames así.**_

**Te amo, nena.**

_**Te amo. Nos vemos pronto.**_

_**¿Nerviosa?**_

**Por supuesto, ¿tú no?**

_**Solo siento los pies fríos.**_

**Yo los tengo calientitos.**

_**Ojala pudiera explicarte lo feliz que me siento ahora mismo.**_

**No tienes que hacerlo. Yo siento lo mismo.**

_**3**_

Me senté con el teléfono en el mostrador del baño y me miré en el espejo, terminé de aplicarme brillo en mi labio inferior. Después de lanzar un último mechón de cabello hacia atrás, fui a mi cama, donde había colocado cuidadosamente el vestido. No era lo que mi yo de 10 años habría escogido, pero era hermoso, y lo que estábamos haciendo era hermoso. Incluso la razón por qué lo estábamos haciendo era hermoso. Podía pensar en muchos motivos menos nobles para casarse. Y, además de eso, nos amábamos. ¿Estaba mal casarse tan jóvenes? La gente solía hacer esto todo el tiempo.

Negué con la cabeza, tratando de sacudirme todas esas emociones en conflicto que giraban en mi cabeza. ¿Por qué voy ahí una y otra vez? Esto sucedía, y estábamos enamorados. ¿Loco? Sí. ¿Mal? No

Me deslicé en el vestido y luego subí la cremallera, delante del espejo.

—Mucho mejor —dije. En la tienda, aunque el vestido era hermoso, sin el cabello arreglado y el maquillaje hecho, no se veía bien. Con mis labios rojos y las pestañas rizadas, todo se complementaba.

Acomodé la mariposa de diamantes de imitación en la base de los rizos desordenados que formaban mi peinado de lado, abroché mis zapatos nuevos de correas. Cartera. Teléfono. Anillo de Puck. La capilla tendría todo lo demás. El taxi estaba esperando.

A pesar de que miles de mujeres se casaban en Las Vegas todos los años, no evitaba que todo el mundo estuviera mirándome mientras caminaba por el piso del casino en mi vestido de novia. Algunos sonrieron, otros simplemente miraban, pero todo me hizo sentir incómoda. Cuando mi padre perdió su último partido como profesional después de cuatro partidos en fila, y anunció públicamente que era mi culpa, recibí la suficiente atención por lo que durarían dos vidas enteras. Debido a una cuantas palabras dichas con frustración, él había ideado el apodo de "Lucky thirteen" dándome una carga increíble de soportar. Incluso cuando mi madre finalmente decidió dejar a Hiram y mudarnos a Wichita tres años después, volver a empezar de cero parecía imposible.

Disfruté dos semanas enteras siendo una desconocida, antes de que el primer reportero local descubriera quién era y decidiera acercarse a mí, en el jardín delantero de mi escuela secundaria. Sólo hacía falta una chica odiosa, y una hora un viernes en la noche googleando para averiguar porque nadie se preocupó lo suficiente por tratar de conseguir el encabezado "¿Dónde está ahora?". La segunda parte de mi experiencia en la secundaria se arruinó. Incluso con un mejor amigo bocazas y peleador.

Cuando Tina y yo nos fuimos a la universidad, quería ser invisible. Hasta el día que conocí a Noah, estaba disfrutando inmensamente de mi anonimato recién estrenado.

Miré hacia todos los ojos que me miraban fijamente, y me pregunté si estar con Noah siempre me haría sentir tan visible.

* * *

_**Atuendo de Rachel en Polyvore. Link en mi Perfil.**_


	6. Vivo o Muerto

_________****______**Declaimer:** ______Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias._

* * *

** Vivo o Muerto**

**Noah POV**

La puerta de la limosina se cerró de golpe detrás de mí.

—Oh, mierda. Lo siento. Estoy nervioso.

El conductor ondeó su mano despreocupadamente.

—No hay problema. Veintidós dólares, por favor. Luego regresaré con la limo.

La limosina era nueva. Blanca. A Rachel le gustaría. Le tendí un billete de treinta.

—Entonces estará de vuelta en hora y media, ¿cierto?

—¡Sí, señor! ¡Nunca llego tarde!

Se alejó y me giré. La capilla se encontraba iluminada, brillando contra el cielo matutino. Era más o menos media hora antes del amanecer. Sonreí. A Rachel le encantará.

La puerta delantera se abrió, y salió una pareja. Eran de mediana edad, pero él vestía un traje formal, y ella un enorme vestido blanco. Una mujer bajita con un traje de vestir rosa pálido los despedía con la mano, luego me notó.

—¿Noah?

—Sí —dije, abotonando mi chaqueta.

—¡Podría comerte! ¡Espero que tu novia aprecie lo atractivo que eres!

—Ella es más linda que yo.

La mujer se rió.

—Soy Chantilly. Básicamente me encargo de todo por aquí. —Colocó sus puños a su costado, en algún lugar sobre sus caderas. Era tan amplia como lo era de alta, y sus ojos se encontraban casi escondidos debajo de gruesas pestañas postizas—. ¡Vamos, cariño! ¡Pasa! ¡Pasa! —dijo, empujándome hacia adentro.

La recepcionista en el escritorio me ofreció una sonrisa y una pequeña montaña de papeleo. Sí, queremos un DVD. Sí, queremos flores. Sí, queremos a Elvis. Acepté todos los cuadritos adecuados, llené nuestros nombres e información, y luego le devolví los papeles.

—Gracias, señor Puckerman —dijo la recepcionista.

Las manos me sudaban. No podía creer que estuviese aquí.

Chantilly palmeó mi brazo, bueno, más bien mi muñeca, ya que eso era a lo más alto que podía llegar.

—Por aquí, cariño. Puedes refrescarte y esperar a tu novia aquí dentro. ¿Cuál era su nombre?

—Uh… Rachel… —dije, caminando por las puertas que Chantilly abrió. Miré alrededor, notando el sofá y el espejo rodeado por un millón de enormes bombillos. El papel tapiz era concurrido pero agradable, y todo parecía limpio y tradicional, justo como Rachel quería.

—Te avisaré cuando llegue —dijo Chantilly con un guiño—. ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Agua?

—Sí, eso sería genial —respondí, sentándome.

—Ya regreso —canturreó mientras salía de la habitación y cerraba la puerta tras de sí. Podía escucharla tarareando por el pasillo.

Me recosté sobre el sofá, intentando procesar lo que acababa de ocurrir, y preguntándome si Chantilly se había pegado a un enchufe de corriente durante cinco horas, o si naturalmente era así de animada. Aunque simplemente me encontraba sentado, mi corazón latía con fuerza contra mi pecho. Esta era la razón por la que las personas tenían testigos; para ayudarlos a calmarse antes de la boda. Por primera vez desde que aterrizamos, desearía que Mike y mis hermanos estuviesen aquí. Me estarían molestando sin parar, ayudándome a apartar mi mente del hecho de que mi estómago rogaba por vomitar.

La puerta se abrió.

—¡Aquí tienes! ¿Algo más? Luces un poquito nervioso. ¿Comiste algo?

—Nop. No he tenido tiempo.

—¡Oh, no podemos permitir que te desmayes en el altar! Te traeré un poco de queso con galletas, ¿y quizá un poco de fruta?

—Uh, seguro, gracias —dije, aún ligeramente abrumado por el entusiasmo de Chantilly.

Salió, cerró la puerta, y de nuevo me encontré solo. Mi cabeza cayó contra el respaldo del asiento, y mis ojos examinaron los distintos patrones en la textura de la pared. Agradecía cualquier cosa que evitara que bajara la mirada hacia mi reloj. ¿Iba a venir? Cerré los ojos con fuerza, rehusándome a pensar en eso. Me amaba. Confiaba en ella. Estaría aquí. Maldición, desearía que mis hermanos estuviesen aquí. Iba a perder mi adorada cabeza.

* * *

**Rachel POV**

—Oh, ¿no luces preciosa? —dijo la conductora al deslizarme al asiento trasero del taxi.

—Gracias —dije, sintiéndome aliviada de haber salido del casino—. Capilla Graceland, por favor.

—¿Quieres comenzar el día casada, o qué? —dijo, sonriéndome por el espejo retrovisor. Tenía cabello gris, muy corto, y su espalda cubría todo el asiento, y un poco más por los costados.

—Sólo parecía la manera más rápida en que podíamos hacerlo.

—Son terriblemente jóvenes para estar tan apurados.

—Lo sé —dije, viendo a Las Vegas pasar al otro lado de mi ventana.

Chasqueó su lengua.

—Luces bastante nerviosa. Si estás teniendo dudas, sólo házmelo saber. No me molesta devolverme. Está bien, cariño.

—No estoy nerviosa por casarme.

—¿No?

—No, nos amamos. No estoy nerviosa por eso. Sólo quiero que él esté bien.

—¿Crees que está teniendo dudas?

—No —dije, riéndome una vez. Encuentro su mirada en el espejo—. ¿Usted está casada?

—Lo he estado una o dos veces —dijo, guiñándome—. La primera vez me casé en esa misma capilla donde te casarás tú. Pero bueno, ahí también lo hizo _Bon Jovi._

—¿Oh, sí?

—¿Conoces a _Bon Jovi_? _¡Tommy used to work on the docks! _—cantó, para mi gran sorpresa.

—¡Síp! He escuchado de él —dije, divertida y agradecida por la distracción.

—Me encanta. ¡Mira! Tengo el CD. —Lo introdujo, y durante el resto del camino escuchamos los éxitos más famosos de Jon. _Wanted Dead or Alive, Always, Bed of Roses_, y _I'll Be There for You_ que justo terminaba cuando nos detuvimos frente a la capilla.

Saqué un billete de cincuenta.

—Quédese con el resto. _Bon Jovi_ ayudó.

Me devolvió mi cambio.

—Nada de propina, cariño. Me permitiste cantar.

Cerré la puerta y la despedí con mi mano mientras se iba. ¿Ya había llegado Noah? Caminé hasta la capilla y abrí la puerta. Una mujer mayor con un peinado enorme y demasiado brillo labial me recibió.

—¿Abby?

—Sí —dije, jugueteando nerviosa con mi vestido.

—Estás bellísima. Mi nombre es Chantilly, y yo seré una de tus testigos. Déjame tomar tus cosas. Las guardaré, y estarán a salvo hasta que termines.

—Gracias —dije, viéndola alejarse con mi cartera. Algo echaba chispas cuando ella caminaba, aunque no se me ocurría realmente qué podía ser—. ¡Oh, espere! El… —dije, mirándome mientras caminaba de vuelta hacia mí con el bolso—. El anillo de Noah está allí dentro. Lo siento.

Sus ojos casi se cerraban por completo cuando sonreía, haciendo que sus pestañas postizas se notaran aún más.

—Está bien, cariño. Sólo respira.

—No me acuerdo cómo —dije, deslizando su anillo en mi pulgar.

—Ven —dijo, estirando la mano—. Dame tu anillo y el suyo. Yo se los daré a ambos cuando sea el momento. Elvis estará aquí en un segundo para llevarte al altar.

La miré con la boca abierta.

—Elvis.

—¿El Rey? ¿No lo conoces?

—Sí, sé quién es Elvis, pero… —Arrastré mis palabras mientras me quité el anillo con un pequeño jaloneo y lo coloqué en su palma junto al de Noah.

Chantilly sonrió.

—Puedes usar esta habitación para refrescarte. Noah está esperando, así que Elvis vendrá a tocar tu puerta en cualquier momento. ¡Nos vemos al otro extremo del altar!

Me miró al cerrar la puerta. Me di la vuelta, asustándome con mi propio reflejo en el enorme espejo detrás de mí. Se encontraba rodeado por unas luces grandes y redondas como esas que una actriz utilizaría en un show de Broadway. Me senté en el tocador, observándome en el espejo. ¿Eso es lo que era? ¿Una actriz?

Él me esperaba. Noah se encontraba al otro lado del altar, esperándome para que lo acompañara y así pudiésemos comprometer el resto de nuestra vida el uno al otro.

¿Qué si mi plan no funcionaba? ¿Qué si va a prisión y todo esto fue inútil? ¿Qué si no le hacen absolutamente nada, y todo esto fue por nada? Ya no tendría la excusa de que me había casado porque lo salvaba, antes de siquiera tener la edad legal para beber alcohol. ¿Si lo amaba en verdad necesitaba una excusa? ¿Por qué se casaban las personas? ¿Por amor? De eso teníamos en cantidad. Al principio me sentía muy segura. Solía sentirme segura de muchas cosas. Ahora no me sentía así. No me sentía segura de nada.

Pensé en la expresión en el rostro de Noah si se enteraba de la verdad, y luego pensé en lo que dejarlo plantado causaría en él. Nunca querría que sufriera y lo necesitaba como si fuese una parte de mí. De esas dos cosas si me encontraba bastante segura.

Dos toques en la puerta casi me provocaron un ataque de pánico. Me giré, apretando la base de la silla. Era de hierro blanco, con remolinos y curvas que formaban un corazón en el medio.

—¿Señorita? —dijo Elvis en una profunda voz sureña—. Es hora.

—Oh —dije bajito. No sé por qué, ya que no podía escucharme.

—¿Rachel? Tu pedazo enorme de intenso amor te está esperando.

Rodé los ojos.

—Sólo… necesito un minuto.

El otro lado de la puerta se mantuvo en silencio.

—¿Todo bien?

—Sí —dije—. Sólo un minuto, por favor.

Luego de unos minutos, la puerta volvió a sonar.

—¿Rachel? —Era Chantilly—. ¿Puedo pasar, cariño?

—No. Lo lamento, pero no. Estaré bien. Sólo necesito un poco más de tiempo, y estaré lista.

Luego de otros cinco minutos, tres toques en la puerta causaron que gotas de sudor se formaran en mi nuca. Estos toques me eran conocidos. Más fuertes. Más confiados.

—¿Pidge?


	7. Efectivo

_________****______**Declaimer:** ______Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias._

* * *

**Efectivo**

**Noah POV**

La puerta se abrió.

—¡Ella está aquí! Acabo de mostrarle un vestuario para que se refresque. ¿Estás listo?

—Sí —dije, poniéndome de pie de un salto. Me sequé mis manos sudorosas en los pantalones y seguí a Chantilly por el pasillo, hacia el vestíbulo. Me detuve.

—Por aquí, cariño —dijo Chantilly, animándome hacia las puertas dobles que conducían a la capilla.

—¿Dónde está? —pregunté.

Chantilly apuntó.

—Ahí dentro. Tan pronto como esté lista, empezaremos. Pero, tienes que estar al final del pasillo, dulzura.

Su sonrisa era dulce y paciente. Me imaginaba que lidiaba con todo tipo de situaciones, desde borrachos hasta nerviosos. Después de una última mirada a la habitación de Rachel, seguí a Chantilly por el pasillo y me dio el resumen de dónde pararme. Mientras ella estaba hablando, un hombre con gruesas patillas y un disfraz de Elvis abrió la puerta de manera grandiosa, curvando los labios y tarareando _"Blue Hawaii"._

—¡Hombre, realmente me gusta Las Vegas!, ¿te gusta Las Vegas? —dijo, con la impresión de Elvis bien puesta.

Sonreí.

—Hoy me gusta.

—¡No se puede pedir más que eso!, ¿te ha dicho la Srta. Chantilly todo lo que necesitas saber para convertirte en señor esta mañana?

—Sí. Creo que sí.

Me dio una palmada en la espalda.

—No te preocupes, chico, vas a hacerlo muy bien. Iré a buscar a tu señora. Vuelvo en un parpadeo.

Chantilly se rió.

—Oh, ese Elvis. —Después de un par de minutos, Chantilly miró su reloj, y luego caminó por el pasillo hacia las puertas dobles.

—Esto sucede todo el tiempo. —Me aseguró el oficiante.

Después de otros cinco minutos, Chantilly asomó la cabeza a través de las puertas.

—¿Noah? Creo que está un poco... nerviosa. ¿Quieres intentar hablar con ella?

Mierda.

—Sí —dije. El pasillo parecía corto antes, pero ahora se sentía como un kilómetro. Empujé la puerta, y levanté mi puño. Me detuve, tomé aire, y entonces golpeé un par de veces—. ¿Pidge?

Después de lo que se sintió como dos eternidades, Rachel finalmente habló, al otro lado de la puerta.

—Estoy aquí. —A pesar de que sólo estar a unos centímetros de distancia, sonaba a kilómetros, como la mañana después que llevé a esas dos chicas a casa desde el bar. Sólo el pensar en esa noche me hizo sentir un mal ardor en el estómago. Ni siquiera me sentía como la misma persona que era entonces.

—¿Estás bien, nena? —pregunté.

—Sí. Sólo... me sentía acelerada. Necesito un momento para respirar.

No sonaba para nada bien. Estaba determinado a mantener mi cabeza, alejar el pánico que solía causarme hacer todo tipo de cosas estúpidas. Necesitaba ser el hombre que Rachel merecía.

—¿Estás segura de que eso es todo?

No respondió.

Chantilly se aclaró la garganta y retorció sus manos, claramente intentando pensar en algo alentador que decir.

Necesitaba estar al otro lado de esa puerta.

—Pidge... —dije, seguido por una pausa. Lo que diría a continuación podía cambiar todo, pero hacer todo bien por Rachel triunfó sobre mis propias necesidades épicamente egoístas—. Yo sé que tú sabes que te amo. Lo que podrías no saber es que no hay nada que quiera más que ser tu esposo. Pero si no estás lista, esperaré por ti, Pigeon. No voy a ir a ninguna parte. Quiero decir, sí. Quiero esto, pero solamente si tú lo quieres. Yo sólo... necesito saber que puedes abrir ésta puerta y que podemos caminar por el pasillo, o podemos conseguir un taxi e ir a casa. De cualquier forma, te amo.

Después de otra larga pausa, sabía que era hora. Saqué un viejo y desgastado sobre del bolsillo interior de mi chaqueta, y lo sostuve con ambas manos. El desvanecido trazo de la pluma lo rodeaba, y seguí las líneas con mi dedo índice. Mi madre había escrito las palabras a la futura Sra. Noah Puckerman. Mi papá me lo había dado cuando pensó que las cosas entre Rachel y yo estaban volviéndose serias. Sólo había sacado esta carta una vez desde entonces, preguntándome lo que ella escribió dentro, pero nunca rompiendo el sello. Esas palabras no eran para mí.

Mis manos temblaban. No tenía ni idea de lo que mamá había escrito, pero de verdad la necesitaba en estos momentos, esperaba que esta vez, ella pudiera de alguna manera llegar de donde estuviera y me ayudara. Me agaché y deslicé el sobre por debajo de la puerta.

* * *

**Rachel POV**

Pidge. La palabra solía hacerme rodar los ojos. No sabía por qué empezó a llamarme así en primer lugar, y no me importaba. Ahora, el extraño apodo de Noah con el que me habló en su profunda y áspera voz hizo que mi cuerpo entero se relajara. Me puse de pie y me acerqué a la puerta, sosteniendo mi palma en la madera.

—Estoy aquí.

Podía escuchar mi respiración; sibilante, lenta, como si estuviera durmiendo. Cada parte de mí se encontraba relajada. Sus cálidas palabras cayeron lentamente a mí alrededor como una manta acogedora. No importaba lo que sucediera después que fuéramos a casa, siempre y cuando fuera la esposa de Noah. Fue entonces que entendí que si iba a hacer esto para ayudarlo o no, estaba ahí para casarme con el hombre que me amaba más de lo que cualquier hombre amaba a una mujer. Y lo amaba, lo suficiente para tres vidas enteras. En la Capilla Graceland, en este vestido, era casi exactamente donde quería estar. El único lugar mejor sería a su lado al final del pasillo.

Entonces, un pequeño cuadrado blanco apareció a mis pies.

—¿Qué es esto? —dije, agachándome para recogerlo. El papel era viejo y amarillo. Se encontraba dirigido a la futura Sra. Noah Puckerman.

—Es de mi mamá —dijo Noah.

Se me cortó la respiración. Casi no quería abrirla, era obvio que había sido sellada y guardada a salvo por mucho tiempo.

—Ábrela —dijo Noah, como si pareciera leer mis pensamientos.

Mi dedo se deslizó cuidadosamente entre la apertura, con la esperanza de conservarlo lo mejor que podía, pero fallando miserablemente. Saqué el papel doblado en tres y el mundo entero se detuvo.

_No nos conocemos, pero sé que debes ser muy especial. No puedo estar ahí hoy, para ver a mi pequeño prometerte su amor, pero hay unas pocas cosas que creo que podría decirte si lo estuviera._

_Primero, gracias por amar a mi hijo. De todos mis niños, Noah es el de más tierno corazón. Él también es el más fuerte. Te amará con todo lo que tiene siempre y cuando se lo permitas._

_Un niño sin una madre es una criatura muy curiosa. Si Noah es algo como su padre, y sé que lo es, él es un profundo océano de fragilidad, protegido por un grueso muro de malas palabras y fingida indiferencia. Un chico Puckerman te llevará todo el camino hasta el borde, pero si vas con él, te seguirá a donde sea._

_Deseo más que cualquier cosa poder estar ahí hoy. Deseo poder ver su rostro cuando tome este paso contigo, poder estar ahí con mi esposo y experimentar este día con todos ustedes. Creo que es una de las cosas que extrañaré más. Pero hoy no es sobre mí. Si estás leyendo esta carta significa que mi hijo te ama. Y cuando un chico Puckerman se enamora, lo hace para siempre._

_Por favor, dale a mi bebé un beso de mi parte. Mi deseo para ustedes es que la pelea más grande que tengan sea sobre quién es el más indulgente._

_Con amor,_

_Diane_

—¿Pigeon?

Sostuve la carta contra mi pecho con una mano, y abrí la puerta con la otra. El rostro de Noah se encontraba tenso de preocupación, pero al segundo que sus ojos encontraron los míos, la preocupación se fue.

Parecía sorprendido de verme.

—Estás... no creo que haya una palabra para cuan hermosa estás.

Sus dulces ojos castaños, ensombrecidos por sus gruesas pestañas, calmaron mis nervios. Sus tatuajes estaban escondidos bajo su traje gris y una blanca y fresca camisa abotonada. Dios mío, él era la perfección. Era sexy, era valiente, era tierno, y Noah Puckerman era mío. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era caminar por el pasillo.

—Estoy lista.

—¿Qué dijo? —preguntó.

Mi garganta se tensó, así un sollozo no escaparía. Lo besé en la mejilla.

—Eso es de su parte.

—¿Sí? —dijo, una dulce sonrisa llenando su rostro.

—Y está prácticamente segura de todo lo maravilloso que eres, a pesar de que no consiguió verte crecer. Ella es tan maravillosa, Noah. Desearía poder haberla conocido.

—Desearía que ella pudiera haberte conocido. —Se detuvo un momento ante la idea, y luego levantó sus manos.

Su manga retrocedió, revelando su tatuaje de PIGEON.

—Vamos a pensarlo. No tienes que decidir ahora. Volveremos al hotel, pensaremos en ello, y... —Suspiró, dejando caer sus brazos y hombros—. Lo sé. Esto es loco. Sólo que lo quería tanto, Rachel. Esta locura es mi cordura. Podemos...

No podía soportar verlo tropezar y luchar por más tiempo.

—Bebé, detente —dije, tocando su boca con tres de mis dedos—. Sólo detente.

Me miró. Esperando.

—Sólo vamos directo, no me voy de aquí hasta que seas mi esposo.

Al principio sus cejas se elevaron, dubitativas, y luego ofreció una sonrisa cautelosa.

—¿Estás segura?

—¿Dónde está mi ramo de flores?

—¡Oh! —dijo Chantilly, distraída por la discusión—. Aquí, cariño. —Me tendió una bola perfectamente redonda de rosas rojas.

Elvis me ofreció su brazo, y lo tomé.

—Te veo en el altar, Noah —dijo.

Noah tomó mi mano, besó mis dedos, y luego regresó trotando por el camino que había venido, seguido por una risueña Chantilly.

Ese pequeño toque no era suficiente. De pronto, no podía esperar por tenerlo, y mis pies rápidamente hicieron su camino a la capilla. La marcha nupcial no fue tocada, en cambio _"Thing for You",_ la canción que bailamos en mi fiesta de cumpleaños, vino a través de los parlantes.

Me detuve y miré a Noah, finalmente consiguiendo una oportunidad de disfrutar de su traje gris y zapatillas Converse negras. Sonrió al ver el reconocimiento en mis ojos. Di otro paso, y luego otro. El oficiante hizo un gesto para que fuera más lento, pero no pude. Todo mi cuerpo necesitaba estar junto Noah más de lo que nunca lo había necesitado antes. Él debió haber sentido lo mismo. Elvis no había llegado a mitad de camino antes de que Noah decidiera dejar de esperar y se dirigiera hacia nosotros. Tomé su brazo.

—Uh... iba a entregarla.

La boca de Noah se levantó en un lado.

—Ella ya era mía.

Abracé su brazo, y caminamos el resto del camino, juntos. La música se detuvo, y el oficiante nos hizo una seña.

—Noah... Rachel.

Chantilly tomó mi ramo de rosas y, a continuación, se puso de pie a un lado.

Nuestras manos temblorosas se anudaron juntas. Los dos estábamos tan nerviosos y felices que era casi imposible dejarlas quietas.

Incluso sabiendo cuánto realmente quería casarme con Noah, mis manos temblaban. No estaba exactamente segura de lo que decía el oficiante. No puedo recuerdo su cara o lo que usaba, sólo puedo recordar su profunda voz nasal, su acento del noreste, y las manos de Noah sosteniendo las mías.

—Mírame, Pidge —dijo Noah en voz baja.

Miré a mi futuro marido, perdiéndome en la sinceridad y en la adoración de sus ojos. Nadie, ni siquiera Tina, nunca me había mirado con tanto amor. Las esquinas de la boca de Noah se levantaron, así que debo haber tenido la misma expresión.

A medida que el oficiante hablaba, los ojos de Noah viajaron sobre mí, mi cara, mi pelo, mi vestido, incluso miró hacia mis zapatos. Luego, se inclinó hasta que sus labios estuvieron a pocos centímetros de mi cuello, e inhaló.

El oficiante se detuvo.

—Quiero recordar todo —dijo Noah.

El oficiante sonrió, asintió con la cabeza, y continuó.

Un flash se disparó, sobresaltándonos. Noah miró hacia atrás, reconoció al fotógrafo, y luego me miró. Reflejábamos nuestras sonrisas cursis mutuamente. No me importaba que nos debiéramos haber visto absolutamente ridículos. Era como si nos estuviésemos preparando para saltar de la colina más alta, para sumergirnos en el río más profundo que alimenta la más magnífica y terrorífica cascada, justo en la mejor y más fantástica montaña rusa del universo. Diez veces.

—El verdadero matrimonio comienza mucho antes del día de la boda —comenzó el oficiante—, y los esfuerzos del matrimonio continúan más allá de final de la ceremonia. Un breve momento en el tiempo y el movimiento de la pluma son todo lo que se necesita para crear el vínculo jurídico del matrimonio, pero se necesita toda una vida de amor, compromiso y perdón para hacer el matrimonio duradero y eterno. Creo, Noah y Rachel, que ustedes nos acaban de mostrar lo que su amor es capaz de hacer en un momento de tensión. Sus ayeres fueron el camino que los llevó a esta capilla, y su viaje a un futuro de convivencia se vuelve un poco más claro con cada nuevo día.

Noah apoyó su mejilla contra mi sien. Me alegré mucho de que quisiera tocarme dónde y cada vez que podía. Si pudiera haberlo abrazado sin interrumpir la ceremonia, lo habría hecho. Las palabras del oficiante comenzaron a entremezclarse. Un par de veces, Noah habló, y yo también lo hice. Deslicé el anillo negro su dedo, y sonreí.

—Con este anillo, me uno a ti —dije, repitiendo después el oficiante.

—Linda elección —dijo Noah, admirando su anillo.

Cuando fue el turno de Noah, parecía tener problemas, y luego deslizó dos anillos en mi dedo: mi anillo de compromiso, y un simple anillo de oro.

Quería tomar un momento para apreciar que me había conseguido un anillo oficial de boda, tal vez incluso decirlo, pero estaba teniendo una experiencia fuera de este mundo. Cuanto más me esforzaba para estar presente, más rápido todo parecía suceder.

Pensé que tal vez debería realmente escuchar la lista de cosas que estaba prometiendo, pero la única voz que tenía sentido era la de Noah.

—Malditamente seguro que acepto —dijo con una sonrisa—. Y me comprometo a nunca entrar en otra pelea, beber en exceso, jugar, o lanzar un golpe de ira... y que nunca, nunca te haré llorar lágrimas de tristeza otra vez.

Cuando llegó mi turno de nuevo, me detuve.

—Sólo quiero que sepas, antes de hacer mis votos, que soy súper terca. Ya sabes que soy difícil de convivir, y has dejado claro en docenas de ocasiones que te vuelvo loco. Y estoy segura de que he vuelto loca a cualquier persona que haya visto estos últimos meses mi indecisión e incertidumbre. Pero quiero que sepas que sea lo que sea el amor, esto tiene que serlo. Fuimos mejores amigos primero, y tratamos de no enamorarnos, y lo hicimos de todos modos. Si no estás conmigo, no es donde quiero estar. Estoy en esto. Estoy contigo. Podremos ser impulsivos, y absolutamente locos por estar de pie aquí, a nuestra edad, seis meses después de que nos conocimos. Todo esto podría jugar a ser un completamente hermoso y maravilloso desastre, pero quiero eso si es contigo.

—Al igual que Johnny y June —dijo Noah, con los ojos un poco vidriosos —. Todo es cuesta arriba desde aquí, y voy a amar cada minuto de ello.

—¿Aceptas...? —comenzó el oficiante.

—Sí, acepto —dije.

—Está bien —dijo con una sonrisa—, pero tengo que decirlo.

—Lo he escuchado una vez. No necesito escucharlo de nuevo —dije, sonriendo, sin apartar los ojos de Noah. Apretó mis manos. Repetimos más promesas, y luego el oficiante hizo una pausa.

—¿Eso es todo? —preguntó Noah.

El oficiante sonrió.

—Eso es todo. Están casados.

—¿En serio? —preguntó, enarcando las cejas. Parecía un niño en la mañana de Navidad.

—Puedes besar a tu...

Noah me tomó en sus brazos y me envolvió con fuerza, besándome, con entusiasmo y pasión al principio, y luego sus labios se desaceleraron, moviéndose contra los míos con más ternura.

Chantilly aplaudió con sus manos pequeñas y regordetas.

—¡Esa fue una buena!, ¡la mejor que he visto en toda la semana! Me encanta cuando no salen según lo planeado.

El oficiante dijo:

—Les presento a ustedes, Sra. Chantilly y Sr. King, al Sr. y la Sra. Noah Puckerman.

Elvis aplaudió, también, y Noah me levantó en sus brazos. Tomé cada lado de su cara en mis manos y me incliné para besarlo.

—Sólo estoy tratando de no tener un momento Tom Cruise —dijo Noah, sonriendo a todos en la sala—. Ahora entiendo todo el asunto de saltar en el sofá y la manía de golpear el piso. ¡No sé cómo expresar lo que siento!, ¿dónde está Oprah?

Solté una carcajada poco característica. Sonreía de oreja a oreja, y estoy segura de que me veía igual de molestamente feliz. Noah me bajó, y luego miró a todos en la sala.

Parecía un poco sorprendido.

—¡Wuju! —gritó, agitando los puños en frente de él. Estaba teniendo un momento muy Tom Cruise. Se echó a reír, y luego me besó de nuevo—. ¡Lo hicimos!

Me reí con él. Me tomó en sus brazos, y me di cuenta de que tenía los ojos un poco más brillantes.

—¡Se casó conmigo! —Le dijo a Elvis—. ¡Mierda, te amo, nena! —gritó de nuevo, abrazándome y besándome. No estaba segura de lo que esperaba, pero esto definitivamente no lo era. Chantilly, el oficiante, e incluso Elvis se reían, medio divertidos, medio atemorizados. El flash del fotógrafo se disparaba como si estuviéramos rodeados de paparazzi.

—Sólo unos pocos papeles para firmar, unas cuantas fotos, y entonces pueden comenzar su felices para siempre —dijo Chantilly. Se dio la vuelta y luego nos miró de nuevo con una amplia sonrisa, sosteniendo un pedazo de papel y un bolígrafo.

—¡Oh! —dijo Chantilly—. Tu ramo. Vamos a necesitarlo en las fotos.

Me dio las flores, y Noah y yo posamos. Nos pusimos de pie juntos. Mostramos nuestros anillos. Lado a lado, cara a cara, saltando en el aire, abrazos, besos, en un momento Noah me sostuvo en sus brazos. Después de una rápida firma del acta de matrimonio, Noah me llevó de la mano a la limusina esperándonos afuera.

—¿Eso realmente sucedió? —pregunté.

—¡Seguro como el infierno que sucedió!

—¿Vi unos ojos brumosos ahí atrás?

—Pigeon, ahora eres la señora Noah Puckerman. ¡Nunca he sido tan feliz en mi vida!

Una sonrisa estalló en mi cara, me reí y negué con la cabeza. Nunca había visto que una persona loca sea tan entrañable. Me abalancé sobre él, presionando sus labios contra los míos. Desde que su lengua había estado en mi boca en la capilla, lo único en lo que podía pensar era en conseguir tenerla de nuevo allí.

Noah anudó sus dedos en mi pelo mientras me subía encima de él, y me clavó las rodillas en el asiento de cuero a cada lado de sus caderas. Mis dedos se enredaron con su cinturón mientras él se inclinaba para presionar el botón que levantaba la ventanilla de privacidad.

Maldije los botones de su camisa por tomar tanto tiempo para deshacerse, y luego comencé a trabajar con impaciencia en su cremallera. La boca de Noah estaba en todas partes; besando las partes blandas de la piel detrás de la oreja, pasando su lengua por la línea de mi cuello, y mordisqueando mi clavícula. Con sólo un movimiento, me giró sobre mi espalda, inmediatamente deslizando su mano por mi muslo y enganchando mi ropa interior con su dedo. En segundos, colgaba de uno de mis tobillos, y la mano de Noah se movía por el interior de mi pierna, hasta que se detuvo en la tierna piel entre mis muslos.

—Bebé —dije en voz baja antes de que él me hiciera callar con su boca.

Respiraba con dificultad a través de la nariz, sosteniéndome contra él como si fuera la primera y la última vez.

Noah se tiró hacia atrás sobre sus rodillas, sus abdominales definidos, pecho y tatuajes en plena vista. Mis muslos se tensaron instintivamente, pero tomó mi pierna derecha en sus dos manos, apartándola suavemente. Vi como su boca hambrienta trabajó desde los dedos de mis pies, a mis talones, mi pantorrilla, la rodilla, y luego a la cara interna de mi muslo. Levanté mis caderas a su boca, pero él se detuvo en mis muslos por varios minutos, mucho más paciente que yo.

Una vez que su lengua tocó las partes más sensibles de mí, sus dedos se deslizaron entre el vestido y el asiento, agarrando mi trasero, ligeramente tirando de mí hacia él. Todos los nervios se derritieron y se tensaron al mismo tiempo. Noah había estado en esa posición antes, pero era evidente que había estado conteniéndose, reservando su mejor trabajo para nuestra noche de bodas. Mis rodillas se doblaron, sacudiéndose, y lo agarré de las orejas.

Se detuvo una vez, sólo para susurrar mi nombre contra mi piel húmeda, y me sacudí, cerrando los ojos y sintiendo como si sus palabras estuvieran rodando en la parte posterior de mi cabeza en puro éxtasis. Gemí, haciendo que sus besos fueran más eufóricos, y luego se tensó, levantando mi cuerpo más cerca de su boca.

Cada segundo que pasaba se volvía más intenso, una pared de ladrillo entre el deseo de dejarme ir y la necesidad de permanecer en ese momento. Por último, cuando no podía esperar más, extendí la mano y enterré la cara de Noah en mí. Grité, sintiéndolo sonreír, vencido por las intensas sacudidas de electricidad recorriendo todo mi cuerpo.

Con todas las distracciones de Noah, no me di cuenta que estábamos en el Bellagio hasta que oí la voz del conductor a través del altavoz.

—Lo siento, Sr. Y Sra. Puckerman, pero he llegado a su hotel. ¿Les gustaría que de otra vuelta por el Strip?


	8. Finalmente

_________****______**Declaimer:** ______Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias._

* * *

**Finalmente**

**Noah POV**

—No, sólo danos un minuto —dije.

Rachel se encontraba medio acostada, medio sentada en el asiento de cuero negro de la limusina, con las mejillas encendidas, respirando con dificultad. Besé su tobillo y luego puse sus bragas por la punta de sus tacones altos, entregándoselas.

Maldición, era una hermosa vista. No podía quitar mis ojos de ella mientras abotonaba mi camisa. Rachel me dedicó una enorme sonrisa mientras colocaba sus bragas de nuevo en sus caderas. El chofer de la limusina llamó a la puerta. Rachel asintió y le di luz verde para abrirla. Le entregué la factura y a continuación, levanté a mi esposa en mis brazos. Pasamos a través del vestíbulo y el casino en tan sólo unos minutos. Se podría decir que estaba un poco motivado por llegar a la habitación, por suerte tener a Rachel en mis brazos proveía cobertura a mí abultada polla.

Ignoró a todas las personas mirándonos mientras entrábamos al elevador y luego plantó su boca en la mía. El número de piso salió amortiguado cuando traté de decírselo a la pareja divertida cercana a los botones, pero me aseguré por el rabillo de mi ojo que hubieran presionado el correcto.

Tan pronto como entramos al pasillo, mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza. Cuando llegamos a la puerta, me esforcé por mantener a Rachel en mis brazos y sacar la tarjeta de acceso de mi bolsillo.

—Lo tengo, bebé —dijo ella, sacándola y después besándome mientras abría la puerta.

Puckerman

Rachel sonrió contra mi boca.

—Ha sido un placer.

La llevé a la habitación y la bajé hasta colocarla al pie de la cama. Rachel me miró por un momento mientras se quitaba los zapatos de tacón.

—Vamos a sacar esto del camino, señora Puckerman. Esta es una prenda de vestir tuya que no quiero arruinar.

Le di la vuelta y luego desabroché lentamente su vestido, besando cada parte de piel mientras era expuesta. Cada centímetro de Rachel ya estaba arraigado en mi mente, pero tocar y saborear la piel de la mujer que ahora era mi esposa lo hacía todo nuevo otra vez. Sentí una emoción que nunca había sentido antes.

El vestido cayó al suelo y lo recogí, arrojándolo sobre el respaldo de una silla. Rachel desabrochó la parte posterior de su sujetador, dejándolo caer al suelo y metí mis pulgares entre su piel y el tejido de encaje de sus bragas. Sonreí. Ya las había tenido fuera una vez.

Me incliné para besar la piel detrás de su oreja.

—Te amo tanto —le susurré, empujando lentamente sus bragas por sus muslos. Cayeron a sus tobillos y ella los pateó lejos con su pie descalzo. Envolví mis brazos a su alrededor, tomando una respiración profunda por la nariz, tirando de su espalda desnuda contra mi pecho. Necesitaba estar dentro, mi polla estaba prácticamente llegando por ella, pero era importante tomarnos nuestro tiempo. Sólo teníamos un tiro para la noche de bodas, y yo quería que fuera perfecto.

* * *

**Rachel POV**

La piel de gallina cubría todo mi cuerpo. Cuatro meses antes, Noah había tomado algo de mí que nunca le había dado a ningún otro hombre. Estuve tan empeñada en dárselo a él que no tuve tiempo para estar nerviosa. Ahora, en nuestra noche de bodas, sabiendo qué esperar y sabiendo lo mucho que me amaba, estaba más nerviosa que en nuestra primera noche.

—Vamos a sacar esto del camino, señora Puckerman. Esta es una prenda de vestir tuya que no quiero arruinar —dijo.

Resoplé una pequeña risa, recordando mi chaqueta de color rosa abotonada y el patrón de manchas de sangre por el centro de esta. Entonces, pensé en ver a Noah en la cafetería la primera vez.

—_Arruino un montón de suéteres_ —había dicho con su sonrisa matadora y hoyuelos. La misma sonrisa que quería odiar; los mismos labios que hacían su camino por mi espalda en estos momentos.

Noah me movió hacia adelante y me arrastró hacia la cama, mirando detrás de mí, esperando, esperanzada que subiera. Estaba mirándome, quitándose la camisa, pateando sus zapatos y dejando caer sus pantalones al suelo. Negó con la cabeza, volteándome sobre mi espalda y luego se colocó encima de mí.

—¿No? —pregunté.

—Preferiría mirar a los ojos de mi esposa que ser creativo... al menos por esta noche.

Apartó un cabello suelto de mi cara y, a continuación, me besó en la nariz.

Era un poco divertido ver a Noah tomarse su tiempo, meditando cómo y qué quería hacerme. Una vez que estuvimos desnudos e instalados debajo de las sábanas, tomó una respiración profunda.

—¿Señora Puckerman?

Sonreí.

—¿Sí?

—Nada. Sólo quería llamarte así.

—Bueno. Como que me gusta.

Los ojos de Noah escanearon mi rostro.

—¿Si?

—¿Es una pregunta real? Porque es un poco difícil mostrarlo más que hacer votos para estar contigo por siempre.

Noah se detuvo, el conflicto oscureciendo su expresión.

—Te vi —dijo, su voz apenas un susurro—. En el casino.

Mi memoria instantáneamente retrocedió, segura de que se había cruzado con Jesse y posiblemente había visto a una mujer con la que me parecía. Los ojos celosos le juegan bromas a la gente. Justo cuando estaba preparada para argumentar que no había visto a mi ex, Noah comenzó de nuevo.

—En el suelo. Te vi, Pidge.

Mi estómago se hundió. Me había visto llorar. ¿Cómo podría explicarle eso?

No podía. La única manera era crear una distracción. Empujé mi cabeza en la almohada, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

—¿Por qué me llamas Pidge? Quiero decir, realmente.

Mi pregunta pareció tomarlo desprevenido. Esperé, pidiendo que olvidara todo sobre el tema anterior. No quería mentirle a la cara o admitir lo que había hecho. No esta noche. Nunca.

Su decisión de permitir que cambiara el tema estaba clara en sus ojos. Sabía lo que estaba haciendo e iba a dejarme hacerlo.

—¿Sabes lo que es un pigeon?

Sacudí la cabeza en un pequeño movimiento.

—Es una paloma. Son realmente inteligentes. Son leales, y compañeros de por vida. Esa primera vez que te vi en el Círculo, sabía lo que eras. Sabía que debajo de esa abotonada chaqueta y la sangre, no ibas a tragarte mi mierda. Ibas a hacerme ganarlo. Requerirías una razón para confiar en mí. Lo vi en tus ojos, y no pude quitarme ese pensamiento hasta que te vi ese día en la cafetería. A pesar de que traté de ignorarlo, lo sabía incluso entonces. Cada jodida, cada mala elección, eran migajas de pan, de esa forma encontramos el camino hacia el otro. Así llegamos a este momento.

Mi respiración flaqueó.

—Estoy tan enamorada de ti.

Su cuerpo se encontraba recostado entre mis piernas, y podía sentirlo contra mis muslos, sólo a un par de centímetros de donde quería que estuviera.

—Eres mi esposa. —Cuando dijo las palabras, la paz llenó sus ojos. Me recordó a la noche en que ganó la apuesta sobre quedarme en su apartamento.

—Sí. Ahora estás estancado conmigo.

Besó mi barbilla.

—Al fin.

Se tomó su tiempo mientras se deslizaba suavemente en mi interior, cerrando los ojos por sólo un segundo antes de mirar los míos de nuevo. Se movió contra mí lentamente, rítmicamente, besándome en la boca a intervalos. Incluso aunque Noah siempre había sido cuidadoso y gentil conmigo, las primeras veces fueron un poco incómodas. Debía haber sabido que era nueva en esto, incluso aunque nunca lo mencioné. Todo el campus sabía de las conquistas de Noah, pero mis experiencias con él nunca fueron como los salvajes retozares de los que todos hablaban. Noah siempre era suave y delicado conmigo; paciente. Esta noche no fue una excepción. Tal vez lo fue incluso más.

Una vez que me relajé, y comencé a moverme contra él, Noah se estiró hacia abajo. Puso su mano debajo de mi rodilla y la levantó gentilmente, poniéndola en su cadera. Se deslizó en mi interior de nuevo, esta vez más profundo. Suspiré y alcé las caderas hacia él. Había cosas mucho peores en la vida que prometer sentir el cuerpo desnudo de Noah Puckerman contra mí y en mi interior por el resto de mi vida. Mucho, mucho peores.

Me besó y me saboreó, tarareando contra mi boca. Moviéndose contra mí, ansiándome, tirando de mi piel mientras alzaba mi otra pierna y me empujaba las rodillas contra el pecho, así podía presionarse en mi interior más profundo. Gemí y me moví, incapaz de mantenerme callada cuando se posicionó de forma que podría entrar en mí por diferentes ángulos, moviendo sus caderas debajo de mis uñas, que excavaban en la piel de su espalda. Mis uñas se encontraban enterradas profundamente en su sudorosa piel, pero podía sentir sus músculos sobresaliendo y deslizándose debajo de ellas.

Los muslos de Noah se frotaban y chocaban levemente contra mi trasero. Se sostuvo a sí mismo sobre un codo, y luego se reacomodó, tirando de mis piernas con él hasta que mis tobillos descansaban en sus hombros. Me hizo el amor más duro entonces, e incluso aunque fue un poco doloroso, ese dolor disparó chispas de adrenalina por todo mi cuerpo. Llevando cada pizca de placer que sentía a un nuevo nivel.

—Oh, Dios... Noah—dije, suspirando su nombre. Necesitaba decir algo, algo que dejase salir la intensidad que se construía en mi interior.

Mis palabras hicieron que su cuerpo tensara, y el ritmo de sus movimientos se hizo más rápido, más rígido, hasta que gotas de sudor se formaron en nuestra piel, haciendo que deslizarse contra el otro fuese más fácil.

Dejó mis piernas en la cama mientras se posicionaba directamente sobre mí de nuevo. Sacudió la cabeza.

—Te sientes tan bien —gimió—. Quiero que dure toda la noche, pero...

Toqué su oreja con mis labios.

—Quiero que te corras —dije, terminando la simple frase con un suave y pequeño beso.

Relajé las caderas, dejando que mis rodillas se alejaran más, acercándolas a la cama. Noah se presionó más profundo en mi interior, una y otra vez, sus movimientos aumentando mientras gemía. Agarré mi rodilla, empujándola contra mi pecho. El dolor se sentía tan bien que era adictivo, y lo sentí construirse hasta que todo mi cuerpo se tensó con cortas, pero fuertes explosiones. Gemí en voz alta, sin preocuparme si alguien podía oír.

Noah gimió en reacción. Finalmente, sus movimientos se ralentizaron, pero eran más fuertes, hasta que al fin gritó:

—¡Oh, joder! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Agh! —gritó. Su cuerpo se sacudió y tembló mientras presionaba su frente duramente contra mi mejilla.

Ya que ambos estábamos sin aire, no hablamos. Noah mantuvo su mejilla contra la mía, sacudiéndose una vez más antes de esconder su rostro en la almohada debajo de mi cabeza.

Besé su cuello, saboreando la sal en su piel.

—Tenías razón —dije. Noah se reacomodó para mirarme, curioso—. Fuiste mi último primer beso.

Sonrió, presionando sus labios contra mí duramente, y luego ocultó su rostro en mi cuello. Respiraba pesadamente, pero aun así, se las arregló para susurrar dulcemente:

—Te amo tanto, Pigeon.


	9. Antes

_________****______**Declaimer:** ______Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias._

* * *

**Antes**

**Rachel POV**

Un zumbido me sacó de mi profundo sueño. Las cortinas mantenían todo fuera menos un poco del sol que las rodeaba. La cobija y sábanas colgaban de la cama tamaño King. Mi vestido cayó de la silla hasta el suelo, uniéndose al traje de Noah que se encontraba regado por la habitación, y solo podía ver uno de mis tacones.

Mi cuerpo desnudo estaba enredado con el de Noah, después de la tercera vez que consumamos nuestro matrimonio, nos desmayamos exhaustos.

De nuevo el zumbido. Era mi teléfono en la mesa de noche. Me estiré sobre Noah y lo abrí, viendo el nombre de Neón.

_**Dave arrestado. John Savage en la lista de muertos.**_

Eso era todo lo que decía. Me sentí enferma mientras borraba el mensaje, preocupada de que quizás Neón no diera más detalles porque la policía se encontraba con Jim ahora, quizás diciéndole a su padre que Noah podría estar involucrado. Miré la hora en mi teléfono. Eran las diez en punto.

John Savage era una persona menos que investigar. Una muerte más por la que Noah se sentiría culpable. Intenté recordar si vi a John antes del incendio. Fue noqueado. Quizás nunca se levantó. Pensé en esas chicas asustadas que Neón y yo vimos en el pasillo del sótano. Pensé en Hilary Short, a quien conocía de la clase de cálculo, y sonreía mientras se encontraba de pie al lado de su nuevo novio, cerca de la pared opuesta del Auditorio Keaton, cinco minutos antes del incendio. Qué tan larga era realmente la lista de muertos y quién se encontraba en ella era algo que intenté no pensar.

Tal vez todos deberíamos ser castigados. La verdad era que todos fuimos responsables porque fuimos irresponsables. Hay una razón por la cual los jefes de bomberos despejan este tipo de eventos y se toman medidas de seguridad. Ignoramos todo eso. Encender la radio o la televisión sin ver las imágenes en las noticias era imposible, así que Noah y yo las evitábamos cuando era posible. Pero toda esta atención de los medios significaba que los investigadores estarían más motivados para encontrar a quien culpar. Me preguntaba si su búsqueda detendría a Dave, o si buscarían sangre. Si yo fuera uno de los padres de esos estudiantes muertos, puede que sí.

No quería ver a Noah ir a la cárcel por el comportamiento irresponsable de alguien, y para bien o para mal, eso no traería a nadie de regreso. Hice todo en lo que pude pensar para mantenerlo fuera de problemas, y negaré que estuviera esa noche en el Auditorio Keaton hasta con mi último respiro.

La gente hacía cosas peores por aquellos a quienes amaban.

—Noah—dije, empujándolo. Se encontraba boca abajo, con su cabeza enterrada debajo de la almohada.

—Uggggghhhhh —gruñó—. ¿Quieres que te haga el desayuno? ¿Quieres huevos?

—Son pasadas las diez.

—Todavía califica como almuerzayuno. —Cuando no respondí, ofreció de nuevo—: Bien, ¿un sándwich de huevo?

Me detuve, y luego lo miré con una sonrisa.

—¿Cariño?

—¿Sí?

—Estamos en Las Vegas.

Noah levantó la cabeza y encendió la lámpara. Después de que las últimas veinticuatro horas se asentaran, su mano salió de debajo de la almohada y enganchó su brazo a mi alrededor, tirándome debajo de él. Situó su cadera entre mis muslos, y luego inclinó la cabeza para besarme; suavemente, tiernamente, dejando que sus labios permanecieran en los míos hasta que se sentían cálidos y hormigueantes.

—Todavía puedo conseguirte huevos. ¿Quieres que llame al servicio a la habitación?

—Realmente tenemos que llegar al avión.

Su rostro cayó.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?

—Nuestro vuelo es a las cuatro. La salida es a las once.

Noah frunció el ceño, y miró por la ventana.

—Debería haber reservado un día extra. Deberíamos estar acostados en la cama o al lado de la piscina.

Besé su mejilla.

—Mañana tenemos clases. Ahorraremos e iremos a algún lado después. No quiero pasar nuestra luna de miel en Las Vegas, de todas formas.

Su cara se retorció con disgusto.

—Definitivamente no quiero pasarla en Illinois.

Le concedí eso asintiendo. No podía discutir eso. Illinois no era el primer lugar que venía a mi mente cuando pensaba en la luna de miel.

—St. Thomas es hermoso. Ni siquiera necesitamos pasaporte.

—Eso es bueno. Desde que ya no peleo, necesitaremos ahorrar de donde podamos.

Sonreí.

—¿Ya no lo haces?

—Te lo dije, Pidge. No necesito todo eso cuando te tengo a ti. Cambiaste todo. Eres el mañana. Eres el apocalipsis.

Mi nariz se arrugó.

—No creo que me guste esa palabra.

Sonrió y rodó en la cama, sólo a unos centímetros de mi costado izquierdo. Yaciendo sobre su estómago, sacó las manos de debajo suyo, poniéndolas bajo su pecho y apoyó la mejilla en el colchón, observándome por un momento, sus ojos mirando fijamente los míos.

—Dijiste algo en la boda... que éramos como Johnny y June. No entendí la referencia.

Sonrió.

—¿No conoces a Johnny Cash y June Carter?

—Más o menos.

—Ella luchó contra él con uñas y dientes, también. Lucharon, y él se comportó como un estúpido acerca de un montón de cosas. Arreglaron las cosas y pasaron el resto de su vida juntos.

—¿Oh, sí? Apuesto a que no tenía un papá como Hiram.

—Nunca volverá a lastimarte, Pigeon.

—No puedes prometer eso. Justo cuando empiezo a acomodarme en un lugar, él aparece.

—Bueno, vamos a tener trabajos regulares, estamos en quiebra como cualquier otro estudiando universitario, así que no tendrá razones para olfatear por dinero. Necesitaremos cada centavo. Es algo bueno que todavía tenga algunos ahorros para nosotros.

—¿Alguna idea de dónde aplicarás para un trabajo? Yo pensé en tutorías. Matemáticas.

Noah sonrió.

—Serás buena en eso. Quizás sea tutor de ciencias.

—Eres muy bueno en eso. Puedo ser tu referencia.

—No creo que cuente si viene de mi esposa.

Parpadeé.

—Oh, Dios mío. Eso suena loco.

Noah se rió.

—Cierto. Me encanta. Me voy a encargar de ti, Pidge. No puedo prometer que Hiram nunca te lastimará de nuevo, pero puedo prometer que haré lo que pueda para evitarlo. Y si lo hace, te amaré hasta superarlo.

Le ofrecí una pequeña sonrisa, y luego me estiré para tocarle la mejilla.

—Te amo.

—Te amo —respondió enseguida—. ¿Fue un buen padre... antes de todo eso?

—No lo sé —dije, mirando hacia el techo—. Supongo que creo que lo fue. ¿Pero qué sabe un niño sobre ser un buen padre? Tengo buenos recuerdos de él. Bebió por lo que puedo recordar y apostaba, pero cuando su suerte era buena, era amable. Generoso. Muchos de sus amigos eran hombres de familia... también trabajaban para la mafia, pero tenían hijos. Eran buenos y no les importaba que Hiram me llevara. Pasé un montón de tiempo detrás de escena, viendo cosas que la mayoría de los niños no logran ver porque en ese entonces me llevaba a todos lados. —Sentí una sonrisa arrastrarse, y luego cayó una lágrima—. Sí, supongo que lo fue, a su manera. Lo amaba. Para mí, él era perfecto.

Noah tocó mi sien con su dedo, limpiando tiernamente la humedad.

—No llores, Pidge.

Sacudí la cabeza, intentando hacer como si no pasara nada.

—¿Ves? Todavía puede herirme, incluso cuando no está aquí.

—Estoy aquí —dijo, tomando mi mano. Todavía me miraba fijamente, su mejilla contra las sábanas—. Diste vuelta mi mundo, y obtuve un nuevo comienzo... como un apocalipsis.

Fruncí el ceño.

—Todavía no me gusta.

Se levantó de la cama, envolviendo las sábanas en la cintura.

—Depende de cómo lo mires.

—No, no realmente —dije, observándolo caminar al baño.

—Salgo en cinco.

Me estiré, dejando que mis extremidades se extendieran sobre la cama, y luego me senté, peinando mi cabello con los dedos. El inodoro se vació y luego se encendió el grifo. No bromeaba. Estaría listo en unos minutos y yo seguía desnuda en la cama.

Colocar mi vestido y su traje en el equipaje de mano demostró ser un desafío, pero finalmente lo logré. Noah salió del baño y rozó sus dedos con los míos mientras pasaba a su lado.

Dientes limpios, cabello peinado, me cambié y a las once salíamos.

Noah tomó fotografías del techo del vestíbulo con su teléfono, y luego echó un último vistazo antes de salir hacia la larga línea de taxis. Incluso en la sombra hacía calor, y mis piernas ya se hallaban pegadas a mis vaqueros.

Mi teléfono zumbó en el bolso. Lo comprobé rápidamente.

_**Policías acaban de irse. Papá está con Tim, pero les dije que estaban en Vegas casándose. Creo que se lo creyeron.**_

_¿De verdad?_

_**¡Sí! Deberían darme un Oscar por esa mierda. JS.**_

Di un largo suspiro de alivio.

—¿Quién era? —preguntó Noah.

—Tina —dije, dejando que el teléfono se deslizara de nuevo en mi bolso—. Está enojada.

Sonrió.

—Apuesto a que sí.

—¿A dónde? ¿El aeropuerto? —preguntó Noah, estirando su mano hacia

La tomé, girándola lo suficiente como para que pudiera ver mi apodo en su muñeca.

—No, estoy pensando que necesitamos hacer una parada rápida antes.

Una de sus cejas se levantó.

—¿En dónde?

—Ya lo verás.

* * *

_**Atuendo de Rachel en Polyvore**_


	10. Tatuada

_________****______**Declaimer:** ______Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias._

* * *

**Tatuada**

**Rachel POV**

—¿Qué quieres decir? —dijo, palideciendo—. ¿No estamos aquí por mí?

El artista del tatuaje nos miró a ambos, un poco sorprendido por la sorpresa de Noah.

Durante todo el viaje en taxi, asumió que le iba a comprar un nuevo tatuaje como regalo de boda. Cuando le dije al conductor nuestro destino, nunca se le ocurrió que sería yo la que se haría el tatuaje. Habló sobre tatuarse **RACHEL** en alguna parte, pero puesto que ya tenía **PIDGEON** en la muñeca, pensé que sería redundante.

—Es mi turno —dije, girándome hacia el artista del tatuaje—. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Griffin —dijo con tono monótono.

—Por supuesto —dije—. Quiero SRA. PUCKERMAN aquí. —Puse mi dedo sobre mis pantalones vaqueros en el lado derecho de la parte baja de mi abdomen, justo lo suficientemente bajo como para que no se viera, incluso con un bikini.

Quería que Noah fuera el único al tanto de mi tatuaje, una agradable sorpresa cada vez que él me desnudara.

Sonrió de alegría.

—¿Sra. Puckerman?

—Sí, en esta fuente —dije, señalando un cartel laminado en la pared con los tatuajes de muestra.

Noah sonrió.

—Esa te pega. Es elegante, pero no ostentosa.

—Exactamente. ¿Puedes hacer eso?

—Puedo. Será alrededor de una hora. Tenemos un par de personas antes que tú. Serán doscientos cincuenta.

—¿Doscientos cincuenta? ¿Por unos pocos garabatos? —dijo Noah, su boca abriéndose de par en par—. ¿Qué demonios, Chuck?

—Es Griffin —dijo él, sin verse afectado.

—Lo sé, pero...

—Está bien, bebé —dije—. Todo es más caro en Las Vegas.

—Vamos a esperar hasta que lleguemos a casa, Pidge.

—¿Pidge? —dijo Griffin.

Noah le lanzó una mirada de muerte.

—Cállate —advirtió, volviendo la mirada hacia mí—. Esto costará doscientos pavos menos en casa.

—Si espero, no lo haré.

Griffin se encogió de hombros.

—Entonces tal vez deberías esperar.

Miré a Noah y a Griffin.

—No voy a esperar. Voy a hacer esto. —Saqué mi monedero y le tendí tres billetes a Griffin—. Así que toma mi dinero —Le fruncí el ceño a Noah —, y tú guarda silencio. Es mi dinero, mi cuerpo, y esto es lo que quiero hacer.

Noah pareció sopesar lo que estaba a punto de decir.

—Pero... va a doler.

Sonreí.

—¿A mí? ¿O a ti?

—A ambos.

Griffin cogió mi dinero y luego desapareció. Noah se paseó por el suelo como un nervioso padre expectante. Echó un vistazo por el pasillo, y luego se paseó un poco más. Era tan lindo como molesto. En un punto, me suplicó que no lo hiciera, y luego llegó a estar sorprendido y afectado porque estuviera tan empeñada en seguir adelante.

—Bájate los pantalones —dijo Griffin, preparando su equipo.

Noah le disparó una mirada penetrante al hombre de baja estatura y musculoso, pero Griffin se hallaba demasiado ocupado para notar la aterradora expresión de Noah.

Me senté en la silla, y Griffin pulsó botones. Mientras la silla se reclinaba, Noah se apoyó en un taburete a mi lado. Parecía inquieto.

—Puck —dije con voz suave—. Siéntate. —Extendí la mano y la tomó, sentándose también. Besó mis dedos y me ofreció una dulce pero nerviosa sonrisa.

Justo cuando pensé que él no podría esperar más, mi teléfono móvil sonó en mi bolso.

Oh, Dios. ¿Qué pasa si era un mensaje de Neón? Noah ya se encontraba buscándola, agradecido por la distracción.

—Déjalo, Puck.

Miró la pantalla y frunció el ceño. Mi respiración se quedó atascada. Me tendió el teléfono para que lo tomara.

—Es Tina.

Se lo cogí y habría sentido alivio de no ser por el frío algodón frotando el hueso de mi cadera.

—¿Hola?

—¿Rachel? —dijo Tina—. ¿Dónde están? Mike y yo acabamos de llegar a casa. El coche no está.

—Oh —dije, mi voz una octava más alta. No había planeado decírselo todavía. No sabía cómo darle las noticias, pero era seguro que iba a odiarme. Al menos durante un tiempo.

—Estamos... en Las Vegas.

Tina se rió.

—Deja de bromear.

—Estoy hablando totalmente en serio.

Tina se quedó en silencio, y luego su voz fue tan fuerte que me

estremecí. —¿POR QUÉ están en Las Vegas? ¡No es como si tuvieras un buen momento la última vez que estuviste allí!

—Noah y yo decidimos... de algún modo casarnos, Tina.

—¡Qué! ¡Esto no es divertido, Rachel! ¡Es mejor que estés jodidamente bromeando!

Griffin colocó la transparencia en mi piel y presionó. Noah le miró como si quisiera matarle por tocarme.

—Eres tonto —dije, pero cuando la máquina de tatuar comenzó a zumbar, todo mi cuerpo se tensó.

—¿Qué es ese ruido? —dijo Tina, echando humo.

—Estamos en el salón de tatuajes.

—¿Va a marcarse Noah tu verdadero nombre esta vez?

—No exactamente...

Noah sudaba.

—Nena... —dijo, frunciendo el ceño.

—Puedo hacer esto —dije, centrándome en las manchas del techo. Salté cuando la yema del dedo de Griffin tocó mi piel, pero intenté no tensarme.

—Pidgeon —dijo con la voz teñida de desesperación.

—Está bien —dije, negando con la cabeza con desdén—. Estoy lista. —Sostuve el teléfono apartado de mi oreja, haciendo una mueca tanto por el dolor como por la inevitable charla.

—¡Voy a matarte, Rachel Berry! —chilló Tina—. ¡Matarte!

—Técnicamente, es Rachel Puckerman ahora —dije, sonriéndole a Noah.

—¡No es justo! —se quejó—. ¡Se suponía que iba a ser tu dama de honor! ¡Se suponía que debía ir a comprar el vestido contigo, a organizarte una despedida de soltera y a sostener tu ramo!

—Lo sé —dije, viendo la sonrisa de Noah desvanecerse cuando me estremecí de nuevo.

—No tienes que hacer esto, lo sabes —dijo, sus cejas juntándose.

Le di un apretón a sus dedos.

—Lo sé.

—¡Ya dijiste eso! —espetó Tina.

—No estaba hablando contigo.

—Oh, estás hablando conmigo —dijo enfurecida—. Estás taaaaan hablando conmigo. Nunca vas a oír el final de esto, ¿me has oído? ¡Nunca, jamás, te perdonaré!

—Sí que lo harás.

—¡Tú! ¡Eres una...! ¡Eres completamente mezquina, Rachel! ¡Eres una mejor amiga horrible!

Me reí, haciendo que Griffin se echara para atrás, resoplando por la nariz.

—Lo siento —dije.

—¿Quién era ese? —espetó Tina.

—Ese era Griffin —respondí con total naturalidad.

—¿Ella ha acabado? —le preguntó a Noah, enfadado.

Noah asintió una vez.

—Sigue así.

Griffin sólo sonrió, y continuó. Todo mi cuerpo se tensó otra vez.

—¿Quién demonios es Griffin? Déjame adivinar: ¿Invitaste a un total extraño a tu boda y no a tu mejor amiga?

Me encogí, tanto por su estridente voz como por la aguja pinchando mi piel.

—No. No fue a la boda —dije, conteniendo la respiración.

Noah suspiró y se movió nerviosamente en la silla, apretando mi mano. Parecía miserable. No pude evitar sonreír.

—Se supone que yo estoy estrechando tu mano, ¿recuerdas?

—Perdón —dijo, su voz espesa por la angustia—. No creo que pueda soportar esto. —Abrió la mano un poco y miró a Griffin.

—Date prisa, ¿quieres?

Griffin negó con la cabeza.

—Cubierto de tatuajes y no puedes soportar que tu novia consiga una simple inscripción. Terminaré en un minuto, amigo.

La expresión de Noah se volvió severa.

—Esposa. Es mi esposa.

Tina jadeó, el sonido tan agudo como su tono.

—¿Te estás haciendo un tatuaje? ¿Qué pasa contigo, Rachel? ¿Respiraste vapores tóxicos en ese incendio?

—Noah tiene mi nombre en la muñeca —dije, bajando la mirada al embarrado desastre negro sobre mi estómago. Griffin presionó la punta de la aguja contra mi piel, y apreté los dientes—. Estamos casados —dije a través de los dientes—. También quería algo.

Noah sacudió la cabeza.

—No tenías que hacerlo.

Estreché los ojos.

—No empieces conmigo.

Las esquinas de su boca se alzaron, y me miró con la adoración más dulce que había visto alguna vez.

Tina se rió, sonando un poco loca.

—Te has vuelto loca —dijo—. Voy a ingresarte en un manicomio cuando llegue a casa.

—No es tan loco. Nos amamos. Hemos estado prácticamente viviendo juntos a intervalos todo el año. —_Está bien, no todo un año... no es que importara ahora. Bastaba con mencionarlo para darle más munición a Tina._

—¡Porque tienes diecinueve, idiota! ¡Porque te fuiste y no se lo dijiste a nadie, y porque no estoy allí! —gritó.

Durante un segundo, culpabilidad y dudas se deslizaron en mi interior. Durante un instante, dejé salir la pizca más diminuta de pánico pensando que acababa de cometer un enorme error, pero en el momento en el que miré a Noah y vi la increíble cantidad de amor en sus ojos, todo se fue.

—Lo siento, Tina, tengo que irme. Te veré mañana, ¿está bien?

—¡No sé si quiero verte mañana! ¡No creo que quiera ver a Noah nunca más.

—Te veré mañana, Tina. Sé que quieres ver mi anillo.

—Y tu tatuaje —dijo, una sonrisa en su voz.

Le di el teléfono a Noah. Griffin pasó los mil pequeños cuchillos de dolor y angustia a través de mi piel inflamada otra vez. Noah metió mi teléfono en su bolsillo, agarrando mi mano con las suyas, inclinándose para tocar su frente con la mía.

No saber qué esperar ayudaba, pero el dolor era un fuego lento. Mientras Griffin rellenaba las partes más gruesas de las letras, me estremecí, y cada vez que él se apartaba para limpiar el exceso de tinta con un trapo, me relajaba.

Después de unas cuantas quejas más de Noah, Griffin nos hizo saltar con una exclamación en voz alta.

—¡LISTO!

—¡Gracias a Dios! —dije, dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás contra la silla.

—¡Gracias a Dios! —gritó Noah, y luego suspiró con alivio. Acarició mi mano, sonriendo.

Bajé la mirada, admirando las hermosas líneas negras escondidas bajo el emborronado lío negro.

_Sra. Puckerman_

—Vaya —dije, alzándome sobre los codos.

El ceño fruncido de Noah se convirtió al instante en una sonrisa de triunfo.

—Es hermoso.

Griffin negó con la cabeza.

—Si tuviera un dólar por cada nuevo marido tatuado que trajo a su esposa aquí y se puso peor que ella... bueno, no tendría que tatuar a nadie más de nuevo.

La sonrisa de Noah desapareció.

—Simplemente dale las instrucciones para el cuidado posterior, listillo.

—Tendré una copia impresa de las instrucciones y algo de crema para la piel —dijo Griffin, divertido por Noah.

Mi mirada seguía volviendo a la elegante escritura en mi piel. Estábamos casados. Era una Puckerman, al igual que todos esos maravillosos hombres que había llegado a amar. Tenía una familia, aunque llena de hombres enojados, locos y adorables, pero eran míos. Les pertenecía, como ellos me pertenecían.

Noah extendió la mano, bajando la mirada a su dedo anular.

—Lo hicimos, bebé. Todavía no puedo creer que seas mi esposa.

—Créelo —dije sonriendo de alegría.

Me acerqué a Noah, señalando su bolsillo, y luego volví mi mano, abriendo la palma. Me dio el teléfono y saqué la cámara para tomar una foto de mi reciente tatuaje. Me ayudó a levantarme de la silla, con cuidado de evitar mi costado derecho. Era sensible a cada movimiento que hacía que los pantalones se frotaran contra mi piel a carne viva.

Después de una breve parada en el mostrador, Noah me soltó el tiempo suficiente para abrirme la puerta, y luego salimos hacia un taxi que esperaba. Mi teléfono móvil sonó otra vez. Tina.

—Nos va a hacer sentir miserables por un largo tiempo, ¿cierto? —dijo Noah, viéndome silenciar mi teléfono. No me encontraba de humor para soportar otra reprimenda.

—Hará pucheros por veinticuatro horas, después de que vea las fotos, lo superará.

—¿Estás segura de eso, Sra. Puckerman?

Me reí entre dientes.

—¿Alguna vez vas a dejar de llamarme así? Lo has dicho cientos de veces desde que salimos de la capilla.

Negó con la cabeza mientras sostenía la puerta del taxi abierta para mí.

—Dejaré de llamarte así cuando esto termine siendo real.

—Oh, es real, ¿de acuerdo? Tengo recuerdos de la noche de boda para probarlo. —Me deslicé hasta la mitad y luego lo observé mientras se sentaba junto

Se apoyó en mí, pasando su nariz por la sensible piel de mi cuello hasta llegar a mi oreja.

—Desde luego que sí.


	11. Camino a Casa

_________****______**Declaimer:** ______Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias._

* * *

**Camino a Casa**

**Noah POV**

Rachel observó pasar Las Vegas por su ventana. Sólo la visión de ella me hacía querer tocarla, y ahora que era mi esposa, esa sensación se amplificaba. Pero estaba esforzándome mucho para no hacer que se arrepintiera de su decisión. Jugar relajadamente solía ser mi súper poder. Ahora, me hallaba peligrosamente cerca de ser Mike.

Incapaz de detenerme, deslicé mi mano y apenas toqué su dedo meñique.

—Vi las fotos de la boda de mis padres. Pensaba que mamá era la novia más hermosa que jamás había visto. Entonces, te vi en la capilla y cambié de opinión.

Bajó la mirada a nuestros dedos tocándose, entrelazando sus dedos con los míos, y luego me miró.

—Cuando dices cosas así, Noah, haces que me enamore de ti otra vez. —Se frotó contra mí y luego me besó en la mejilla—. Me gustaría haber podido conocerla.

—A mí también. —Me detuve, preguntándome si debería decir el pensamiento que estaba en mi cabeza—. ¿Qué hay de tu mamá?

Rachel sacudió la cabeza, apoyándose en mis brazos.

—Ella no era de lo mejor antes de mudarnos a Ohio. Después de que llegáramos ahí, su depresión empeoró. Simplemente se fue. Si no hubiera conocido a Tina, habría estado sola.

Ella ya se encontraba en mis brazos, pero también quería abrazar a la versión de dieciséis años de mi esposa. Y a la de su infancia, para el caso. Había tantas cosas por las que pasó de las que no pude protegerla.

—Yo... yo sé que no es cierto, pero Hiram me dijo tantas veces que lo arruiné. A los dos. Tengo este miedo irracional de que haré lo mismo contigo.

—Pigeon —la regañé, besando su cabello.

—Es extraño, ¿no? Que cuando empecé a jugar, su suerte se fue. Dijo que yo tomé su suerte. Como si tuviera ese poder sobre él. Hizo que algunas emociones estuvieran seriamente en un conflicto para una adolescente.

El dolor en sus ojos provocó que un fuego familiar se presentara en mí, pero rápidamente apagué las llamas con una profunda respiración. No estaba seguro de si ver a Rachel herida alguna vez me haría sentir nada menos que un poco loco, pero ella no necesitaba a un novio impulsivo. Necesitaba a un esposo comprensivo.

—Si tuviera algún puto sentido común, te habría hecho su amuleto de la suerte en lugar de su enemigo. Es su pérdida, Pidge. Tú eres la mujer más increíble que conozco.

Repiqueteó con sus uñas.

—Él no quería que yo fuera su suerte.

—Podrías ser mi suerte. Me siento un gran afortunado de mierda justo

Me dio un codazo en las costillas juguetonamente.

—Vamos a mantenerlo de esa manera.

—No tengo ni una sola duda de que lo haremos. Aún no lo sabes, pero tú me salvaste.

Algo se encendió en los ojos de Rachel, y apretó su mejilla contra mi hombro.

—Espero que sí.

* * *

**Rachel POV**

Noah me abrazó contra su costado, dejándome ir sólo lo suficiente para que pudiéramos avanzar. No éramos la única pareja excesivamente cariñosa esperando en la línea del mostrador para registrar la entrada. Era el final de las vacaciones de primavera y el aeropuerto estaba lleno.

Una vez que nos dieron nuestros pases de embarque, lentamente nos abrimos paso a través de la seguridad. Cuando finalmente llegamos al frente de la línea, Noah seguía provocando al detector, así que el agente de la AST hizo que se quitara su anillo.

Noah accedió a regañadientes, pero una vez que pasamos por la seguridad y nos sentamos en un banco cercano para ponernos los zapatos, Noah gruñó un par de inaudibles maldiciones, y luego se relajó.

—Está bien, bebé. Está de vuelta en tu dedo —dije, riendo ante su reacción.

Noah no habló, sólo me besó en la frente antes de dejáramos seguridad para dirigirnos a nuestra puerta. Los otros turistas de primavera parecían igual de exhaustos y felices que nosotros. Y divisé a otras parejas llegando de la mano, que se veían tan nerviosos y emocionados como lo estábamos Noah y yo cuando llegamos a Las Vegas.

Rocé los dedos de Noah con los míos.

Suspiró.

Su respuesta me tomó por sorpresa. Fue pesada y llena de estrés. Cuanto más nos acercábamos a la puerta, más lento caminaba. También me preocupaba la reacción a la que nos enfrentaríamos en casa, pero me sentía más preocupada por la investigación. Tal vez pensaba lo mismo y no quería hablar conmigo al respecto.

En la Puerta Once, Noah se sentó a mi lado, manteniendo su mano en la mía. Su rodilla rebotaba, y no dejaba de tocar y tirar de sus labios con su mano libre. Su bigote de tres días se contraía cada vez que movía la boca. O bien estaba volviéndose loco por dentro o había bebido una taza de café sin que yo lo supiera.

—¿Pigeon? —dijo finalmente.

Oh, gracias a Dios. Hablará conmigo sobre ello.

—¿Sí?

Pensó en lo que podría decir, y luego volvió a suspirar.

—Nada.

Fuese lo que fuese, quería arreglarlo. Pero si él no pensaba en la investigación o en enfrentarse a las consecuencias del incendio, no quería tocar el tema. No mucho tiempo después de que tomáramos nuestro asiento, primera clase fue llamada para abordar. Noah y yo nos quedamos con todos los demás para ponernos en la fila de clase turista.

Noah cambió de un pie al otro, frotándose la nuca y apretando mi mano. Era tan obvio que quería decirme algo. Lo carcomía, y no sabía qué más hacer aparte de apretar su mano.

Cuando nuestro grupo de embarque empezó a formar una línea, Noah vaciló.

—No puedo deshacerme de este sentimiento —dijo.

—¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Cómo un mal presentimiento? —dije, de repente muy nerviosa. No sabía si se refería al avión, Las Vegas o ir a casa. Todo lo que podía salir mal entre nuestro siguiente paso y nuestra llegada al campus pasó por mi mente.

—Tengo está loca sensación de que una vez que lleguemos a casa, voy a despertar. Como si nada de esto fuera real. —La preocupación brillaba en sus ojos, poniéndolos vidriosos.

De todas las cosas por las que preocuparse, se preocupaba por perderme, al igual que yo me preocupaba por perderlo. Fue entonces, en ese momento, que supe que habíamos hecho lo correcto. Eso sí, éramos jóvenes, y sí, estábamos locos, pero estábamos enamorados como nadie. Éramos más viejos que Romeo y Julieta. Más viejos que mis abuelos. Puede no haber sido hace mucho tiempo desde que fuimos niños, pero había personas con diez o más años de experiencia que aún no lo tenían juntos. No teníamos todo resuelto, pero nos teníamos el uno al otro, y eso era más que suficiente.

Cuando volviéramos, era probable que todo el mundo estuviera esperando la ruptura, esperando el deterioro de una pareja que se casó demasiado joven. Sólo imaginar las miradas, las historias y los rumores hizo que se me pusiera la piel de gallina. Podía llevarnos toda una vida demostrarles a todos que esto funcionaba. Habíamos cometido tantos errores, y sin duda volveríamos a cometer miles más, pero las probabilidades estaban a nuestro favor. Antes les demostramos que se equivocaban.

Después de un partido de tenis de preocupaciones y palabras tranquilizadoras, finalmente envolví mis brazos alrededor del cuello de mi marido, tocando con mis labios muy ligeramente los suyos.

—Apostaría mi primer hijo. Así de segura estoy. —Esta era una apuesta que no perdería.

—No puedes estar tan segura —dijo.

Levanté una ceja y mi boca se elevó hacia un lado.

—¿Quieres apostar?

Noah se relajó, tomando su pase para abordar de mis dedos, y entregándoselo a la asistente.

—Gracias —dijo, escaneándolo y luego devolviéndoselo. Hizo lo mismo con el mío, y así como lo hicimos hace poco más de veinticuatro horas, caminamos de la mano por el túnel de embarque.

—¿Estás insinuando algo? —preguntó Noah. Se detuvo—. No estás... ¿es por eso que querías casarte?

Me reí, sacudí la cabeza, y lo arrastré.

—Dios, no. Creo que hemos dado un gran paso, lo suficiente como para que nos dure un tiempo.

Asintió una vez.

—Bastante justo, Sra. Puckerman. —Me apretó la mano y abordamos el avión a casa.


	12. Aniversario

_________****______**Declaimer:** ______Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias._

* * *

**Aniversario**

_**Un Año Después…**_

**Rachel POV**

Gotas de agua en mi piel, mezclándose con el protector solar y magnificando la textura de mí bronceado estómago. El sol caía sobre nosotras, y todos los demás en la playa, provocando una danza de calor en ondas en la parte superior de la arena entre los brillantes parches de toallas de playa.

—Señora —dijo el camarero, inclinándose con dos bebidas. El sudor goteaba de su piel oscura, pero sonreía—. ¿Lo carga a la habitación?

—Sí, gracias —le dije, tomando mi margarita de fresa congelada y firmando el recibo.

Tina tomó la suya y agitó el hielo con su pequeño pajita.

—Esto. Es. El Cielo.

Todos nos merecíamos un poco de cielo para recuperarnos del año pasado. Después de asistir a decenas de funerales, ayudar mucho a Noah con su culpa, y desplegar más preguntas de los investigadores. Los estudiantes que se encontraban en la lucha mantuvieron el nombre de Noah fuera al hablar con las autoridades, pero los rumores se extendían, y tomó mucho tiempo para que la detención de Dave fuera suficiente para las familias.

Tomó un montón convencer a Noah para que no se entregara. La única cosa que parecía detenerlo era el que le rogase que no me dejara sola, y el saber que Neón sería acusado por interferir en la investigación. Los primeros seis meses de nuestro matrimonio estaban lejos de ser fáciles, y nos pasamos un montón de largas noches discutiendo sobre lo que era correcto hacer. Tal vez era incorrecto para mí mantener a Noah en prisión, pero no me importaba. No creía que era más culpable que cualquiera que había elegido estar en ese sótano esa noche. Nunca me arrepentiría de mi decisión, al igual que nunca me arrepentiría de mirar directamente a los ojos de ese detective y mentir hasta mis huesos para salvar a mi marido.

—Sí —dije, mirando el agua subir por la arena y luego retroceder—. Tenemos que agradecerle a Noah. Estuvo en el gimnasio con el mayor número de clientes que pudo encajar alrededor de sus clases seis días a la semana de las cinco de la mañana hasta las diez de la noche. Todo esto fue gracias a él. Porque te aseguro que no fue el dinero de mis tutorías lo que nos trajo hasta aquí.

—¿Agradecerle? ¡Cuando me prometió una boda real, no sabía que quería decir un año después!

—Tina —la regañé, girándome hacia ella—. ¿Podrías ser más malcriada? Estamos en una playa, bebiendo margaritas congeladas en St. Thomas.

—Supongo que me dio un poco de tiempo para planificar tú despedida de soltera y la renovación de tus votos —dijo, tomando un sorbo.

Sonreí, girándome hacia ella.

—Gracias. Lo digo en serio. Y esta es la mejor despedida de soltera en la historia de las despedidas de soltera.

Santana se acercó y se sentó en la silla al otro lado de mí, su corto cabello castaño de duendecillo brillaba bajo el sol. Sacudió el agua salada de él, para aligerarlo.

—¡El agua está tan cálida! —dijo, empujando hacia arriba las gafas de sol de gran tamaño—. Hay un tipo allí que enseña a los niños a hacer windsurf. Está estúpidamente caliente.

—Tal vez puedes hablarle para que sea nuestro stripper más tarde —dijo Tina, con la cara seria.

Quinn frunció el ceño.

—Tina, no. Noah estaría furioso. Rachel, esta no es realmente una despedida de soltera, ¿recuerdas?

Tina se encogió de hombros, dejando que sus ojos se cerraran detrás de sus gafas de sol. Aunque Quinn y yo nos acercamos demasiado desde que me mudé, ella y Tina aún no se hallaban en los mejores términos. Probablemente debido a que ambas decían exactamente lo que pensaban.

—Culparemos a Santana —dijo Tina—. Noah no puede enojarse con ella. Tiene una deuda eterna con ella por dejarlo entrar a Morgan esa noche que se encontraban peleados.

—Eso no quiere decir que quiero estar en el lado equivocado de la rabia Puckerman —dijo Santana, estremeciéndose.

Me burlé.

—Sabes que él no ha arremetido en mucho tiempo. Tiene bajo control su ira ahora.

Santana y yo compartimos dos clases ese semestre, y cuando la invité al apartamento para estudiar, Noah la reconoció como la chica que lo dejó entrar a nuestro dormitorio. Como Noah, su hermano también era miembro de la fraternidad Sigma Tau, así que ella era una de las pocas chicas bonitas en el campus con la que Noah no se había acostado.

—Noah y Mike estarán aquí mañana por la tarde —dijo Tina—. Tenemos que hacer nuestra fiesta esta noche. No crees que Noah esté sentado en casa sin hacer nada, ¿verdad? Vamos a salir y vamos a jodidamente pasar bien el rato, te guste o no.

—Eso está bien —le dije—. Simplemente sin strippers. Y no demasiado tarde. Esta boda tendrá público. No quiero verme con resaca.

Santana levantó la bandera al lado de su silla, y casi inmediatamente un camarero vino.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarla, señorita?

—Una piña colada, por favor.

—Por supuesto —dijo, retrocediendo.

—Este lugar es ostentoso —dijo Tina.

—Y te preguntas por qué nos tomó un año ahorrar para esto.

—Tienes razón. No debería haber dicho nada. Puck quería que tuvieras lo mejor. Lo entiendo. Y fue agradable que mamá y papá pagaran mi pasaje. De seguro no habría sido capaz de llegar de otro modo.

Me reí.

—Me prometiste que podía ser una dama de honor y hacer todo lo que me hiciste perder el año pasado. Los veo pagando como regalo de boda y regalo de aniversario para ti, y un regalo de cumpleaños para mí todo en uno. Si me preguntas, lo consiguieron barato.

—Todavía es demasiado.

—Rachel, te quieren como a una hija. Papá está muy emocionado sobre caminar contigo hacia el altar. Déjalos hacer esto sin arruinar el espíritu —dijo Tina.

Sonreí. Mark y Pam me trataron como familia. Después de que mi padre me colocó en una situación peligrosa el año pasado, Mark decidió que necesitaba un nuevo padre —y se nominó a sí mismo. Si necesitaba ayuda con la matrícula o los libros o una aspiradora nueva, Mark y Pam se aparecían en mi puerta. Ayudarme también les dio una excusa para visitarnos a Tina y a mí, y era obvio que disfrutaban la mayor parte de eso.

Ahora no sólo tenía al revoltoso clan Puckerman como familia, sino que también tenía a Mark y Pam. Había pasado de pertenecer a nadie, a ser parte de dos familias maravillosas que eran increíblemente importantes para mí. Al principio, me hizo sentir ansiosa. Nunca he tenido mucho que perder antes. Pero con el tiempo, me di cuenta de que mi nueva familia no iba a ir a ninguna parte, y aprendí cuánto bien podía venir de la desgracia.

—Lo siento. Voy a tratar de aceptar esto amablemente.

—Gracias.

—¡Gracias! —dijo Santana, tomando su bebida de la bandeja. Firmó la cuenta y comenzó a sorber el brebaje con sabor a fruta—. ¡Estoy muy emocionada de ir a esta!

—También yo —dijo Tina, mirando en mi dirección. Apenas me había perdonado por casarme sin ella. Y, honestamente, esperaba que nunca tratara de sacar el mismo movimiento conmigo. Pero el matrimonio seguía siendo un largo camino que recorrer para ella.

Ella y Mike iban a conseguir su propio apartamento, pero ambos decidieron que a pesar de que se hallaban siempre alrededor del otro, Tina se quedaría en Morgan, y Mike se mudaría a Helms, el dormitorio de hombres.

Mark y Pam eran los más contentos con este arreglo. Amaban a Mike, pero estaban preocupados de que el estrés de las cuentas y los trabajos del mundo real afectaran a Mike y a Tina en el enfoque de la escuela. Tina se esforzaba, incluso en los dormitorios.

—Sólo espero no tener problemas. No me gusta la idea de estar de pie delante de toda esa gente mirándonos.

Tina exhaló una risa.

—Elvis no fue invitado, pero estoy segura de que aún así será hermosa.

—Todavía no puedo creer que Elvis estuvo en tu boda —dijo Santana, riendo.

—No el que está muerto —dijo Quinn sin expresión.

—Él no fue invitado en esta ocasión —dije, mirando a los niños tomando clases de windsurf y haciéndolo por su cuenta.

—¿Cómo fue? ¿Casarse en Las Vegas? —preguntó Santana.

—Fue... —dije, pensando en el momento en que nos fuimos, casi exactamente un año atrás—, estresante y aterrador. Estaba preocupada. Lloré. Fue bastante perfecto.

La expresión de Santana era una combinación de disgusto y sorpresa.

—Así suena.

* * *

**Noah POV**

—Vete a la mierda —le dije, disgustado.

—¡Oh, vamos! —dijo Mike, temblando de risa—. Solías decir que yo era el único sometido.

—Vete a la mierda otra vez.

Mike apagó el motor. Había aparcado el Charger en el lado más alejado del estacionamiento de Cherry Papa's. Casa de las más gordas y sucias strippers de la ciudad.

—No es como si fueras a llevarte a una de ellas a casa.

—Se lo prometí a Pidge. Sin strippers.

—Te prometí una despedida de soltero.

—Amigo, vamos a casa. Estoy lleno, cansado, y tenemos que coger un avión en la mañana.

Mike frunció el ceño.

—Las chicas han estado tumbadas en una playa en St. Thomas durante todo el día, y ahora es probable que estén de fiesta en un club.

Sacudí la cabeza.

—No vamos a clubs sin el otro. Ella no haría eso.

—Lo haría si Tina lo planeó.

Sacudí la cabeza de nuevo.

—No, jodidamente no lo haría. No voy a entrar en el club de striptease. O bien eliges otra cosa, o me llevas a casa.

Mike suspiró y entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Qué hay con eso?

Seguí su línea de visión a la próxima cuadra.

—¿Un hotel? Mike, te amo, hombre, pero no es una despedida de soltero real. Estoy casado. E incluso si no lo estuviera, todavía no tendría sexo contigo.

Mike sacudió su cabeza.

—Hay un bar allí. No es un club. ¿Está eso permitido en tu larga lista de reglas del matrimonio?

Fruncí el ceño.

—Solo respeto a mi esposa. Y sí, imbécil, podemos entrar ahí.

—Increíble —dijo, frotándose las manos.

Atravesamos la calle, y Mike abrió la puerta. Estaba completamente oscuro.

—Uh... —comencé.

De repente, las luces se encendieron. Los gemelos, Nathan y Nate, lanzaron confeti en mi cara, la música comenzó a sonar a todo volumen, y luego vi la peor cosa que jamás había visto en mi vida: Neón en una tanga, cubierto de unos diez kilos de brillo corporal. Llevaba una barata peluca amarilla, y Cami se reía en voz alta, animándolo.

Mike me empujó el resto del camino. Mi papá se hallaba a un lado de la sala, de pie junto a Nahuel. Ambos sacudían sus cabezas. Mi tío Jack se encontraba al otro lado de Nahuel, y luego el resto de la habitación estaba llena de hermanos Sigma Tau y jugadores de fútbol.

—Dije sin strippers —expresé, mirando atónito como Neón bailaba por la habitación como Britney Spears.

Mike se echó a reír.

—Lo sé, hermano, pero parece que el espectáculo comenzó antes de llegar aquí.

Era un choque de trenes. Mi cara se frunció con disgusto mientras miraba a Neón golpear y moler su camino a través del cuarto; a pesar de que yo no quería. Todos en la sala lo animaban. Figuras de cartón de tetas colgaban del techo, y había incluso un pastel de pechos en una mesa al lado de mi padre. Había estado en varias despedidas de soltero antes, y ésta tenía que ganar algún tipo de premio por la más rara.

—Oye —dijo Neón, sin aliento y sudando. Sacó unos mechones de pelo amarillo de su cara.

—¿Perdiste una apuesta? —pregunté.

—De hecho, lo hice.

Nathan y Nate se encontraban al otro lado de la habitación, golpeando sus rodillas y se reían tan fuerte que apenas podían respirar.

Le di una palmada al culo de Neón.

—Te ves caliente, hermano.

—Gracias —dijo. La música empezó y sacudió sus caderas hacia mí. Lo alejé, y sin inmutarse, bailó por la habitación para entretener a la multitud.

Miré a Mike.

—No puedo esperar para ver cómo le explicas esto a Rachel.

Sonrió.

—Ella es tu esposa. Tú lo harás.

Por las próximas cuatro horas, bebimos y hablamos, y vimos a Neón hacer un completo ridículo de sí mismo. Mi padre, como era de esperar, se fue antes de tiempo. Él, junto con mis otros hermanos, tenía que tomar un avión. Todos volaríamos a St. Thomas en la mañana para la renovación de mis votos.

Durante el último año, Rachel hizo tutorías, y yo hice un poco de entrenamiento personal en el gimnasio local. Habíamos conseguido ahorrar un poco después de los costos escolares, la renta y el pago de su automóvil para viajar a St. Thomas y quedarnos unos días en un hotel agradable. Teníamos un montón de cosas que podríamos haber hecho con el dinero, pero Tina seguía hablando de eso y no nos dejaría abandonar la idea. Luego, cuando los padres de Tina nos dieron el regalo de bodas/regalo de cumpleaños de Tina/regalo de aniversario, tratamos de decir no, pero Tina fue insistente.

—Muy bien, chicos. Voy a estar muerto mañana si no me voy a dormir.

Todo el mundo gimió y se burlaron de mí con palabras como sometido y azotado, pero la verdad era que todos estaban acostumbrados al nuevo y más doméstico Noah Puckerman. No había puesto mi puño en la cara de alguien en casi un año.

Bostecé y Mike me dio un puñetazo en el hombro.

—Vamos.

Condujimos en silencio. No estaba seguro de lo que Mike pensaba, pero no podía jodidamente esperar para ver a mi esposa. Ella me había dejado el día anterior, y era la primera vez que estábamos separados desde que nos casamos.

Mike se detuvo en el apartamento y apagó el auto.

—Servicio a la puerta, perdedor.

—Admítelo. Lo extrañas.

—¿El apartamento? Sí, un poco. Pero te extraño peleando y nosotros haciendo toneladas de dinero.

—Sí. A veces lo hago, también. Nos vemos en la mañana.

—Te recojo aquí a las seis y media.

—Nos vemos.

Mike se alejó lentamente mientras yo subía los escalones, en busca de las llaves del apartamento. Odiaba volver a casa cuando Rachel no se hallaba aquí. No había nada peor después de conocernos, y era lo mismo ahora. Tal vez aún más miserable porque Mike y Tina ni siquiera se encontraban allí para molestarme.

Empujé la llave y abrí la puerta, cerrándola tras de mí y lanzando mi billetera en la barra de desayuno. Ya había llevado a Toto al hotel para mascotas para ser atendido mientras no nos encontrábamos aquí. Estaba jodidamente silencioso. Suspiré. El apartamento había cambiado mucho en el último año. Los carteles y señales de bar desaparecieron, y las fotos de nosotros y pinturas aparecieron. Ya no era un piso de soltero, pero era un buen cambio.

Fui a mi habitación, me desnudé hasta quedar en mi bóxer Calvin Klein, y me metí en la cama, enterrándome bajo el edredón floral azul y verde; algo más que nunca habría visto el interior de este apartamento si no fuese por Rachel. Acerqué su almohada y apoyé la cabeza. Olía como ella.

El reloj marcaba las dos de la madrugada. Estaría con ella en doce horas.

* * *

**Atuendo de Rachel en Polyvore.**


	13. Despedida de Soltera

_________****______**Declaimer:** ______Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias._

* * *

**Despedida de Soltera**

**Rachel POV**

Aquellos que se encontraban sentados en el borde más lejano del restaurante comenzaron a gritar, casi empujando sobre las mesas y los niños para escaparse. Las copas de vino se rompieron y los cubiertos resonaron en el suelo. Una piña con forma de huracán fue derribada, rodó por la mesa y se rompió. Tina le rodó los ojos a cerca de unas veinte personas reunidas a unas cuantas mesas más lejos.

—¡Cristo en la cruz, gente! ¡Sólo es un poco de lluvia!

Los meseros y anfitriones se apresuraron a soltar las paredes enrolladas al exterior del restaurante.

—Y te quejabas porque no teníamos una vista al océano —bromeó Santana.

—Sí, ahora esas perras pretenciosas no están sonriendo con superioridad, ¿no? —dijo Tina, señalando y sonriendo al paquete de seis rubias ahora acurrucadas y mojadas.

—Ya está bien, Tina. Has tenido demasiadas copas de vino —dije.

—Estoy de vacaciones y es una despedida de soltera. Se supone que debo estar borracha.

Palmeé su mano.

—Eso estaría bien si no fueras una borracha insoportable.

—Vete a la mierda, puta, no soy una borracha insoportable. —Me le quedé mirando, y ella me guiñó y sonrió—. Sólo bromeaba.

Santana dejó caer su tenedor en el plato.

—Estoy llena. ¿Ahora qué?

Tina sacó una pequeña carpeta de su cartera con una sonrisa retorcida. Tenía unas pequeñas letras de foamy pegadas al frente que decía **"NOAH & RACHEL"** y la fecha de nuestra boda.

—Ahora jugaremos.

—¿Qué clase de juego? —pregunté, cautelosa.

Abrió la carpeta.

—Como Cami no podía estar aquí hasta mañana, hizo esto —dijo, volteando el frente para leer las palabras pintadas allí—. El juego: ¿Qué diría tu esposo? He oído hablar de él. Es súper divertido, aunque generalmente es sobre tu futuro esposo —dijo, agitándose con entusiasmo en su asiento—. Entonces... Cami le hizo a Noah estas preguntas la semana pasada y envió el libro conmigo.

—¿Qué? —grité—. ¿Qué tipo de preguntas?

—Prepárate para averiguarlo —dijo, agitando la mano hacia un mesero. Él trajo una bandeja llena de chupitos de gelatina de colores brillantes.

—Oh por Dios... —dije.

—Si no aciertas, bebes. Si aciertas, nosotras bebemos. ¿Lista?

—Por supuesto —dije, mirando a Quinn y Santana.

Tina se aclaró la garganta, sosteniendo la carpeta frente a ella.

—¿Cuándo supo Noah que eras la indicada?

Pensé por un instante.

—La primera noche de póker en la casa de su papá.

—¡Errrr! —Tina hizo un horrendo sonido con su garganta—. Cuando se dio cuenta que no era lo suficientemente bueno para ti, el cual fue el momento en que te vio. ¡Bebe!

—¡Aw! —dijo Santana, sosteniendo su mano en su pecho.

Tomé un pequeño vaso de plástico y embutí el contenido en mi boca. Delicioso. No iba a perder la cabeza en absoluto.

—¡Siguiente pregunta! —dijo Tina—. ¿Cuál es su cosa favorita de ti?

—Mi sazón.

—¡Errrrr! — Tina hizo el sonido de nuevo—. ¡Bebe!

—Eres terrible en este juego —dijo Quinn, claramente divertida.

—Tal vez lo estoy haciendo a propósito. ¡Estos están buenos! —dije, metiéndome otro chupito en mi boca.

—¿La respuesta de Noah? Tu risa.

—Guau —dije, sorprendida—. Eso es adorable.

—¿Cuál es su parte favorita de tu cuerpo?

—Mis ojos.

—¡Ding, ding, ding! ¡Correcto!

Santana y Quinn aplaudieron, yo incliné la cabeza.

—Gracias, gracias. Ahora beban, perras.

Todas rieron y tomaron sus chupitos.

Tina pasó la página y leyó la siguiente pregunta.

—¿Cuándo es que Noah quiere tener hijos?

—Oh. —Respiré a través de mis labios—. ¿En siete... ocho años?

—Un año después de la graduación.

Quinn y Santana hicieron la misma cara; sus bocas formaron un "oh".

—Beberé —dije—, pero él y yo tendremos que hablar sobre eso un pocomás.

Tina sacudió la cabeza.

—Este es un juego de pre-boda, Rachel. Deberías ser mejor en esto.

—Cállate y continúa.

Quinn señaló:

—Técnicamente no se puede callar y continuar.

—Cállate —dijimos al unísono Tina y yo.

—¡Siguiente pregunta! —dijo Tina —. ¿Cuál crees que fue el momento favorito de Noah de su relación?

—¿La noche que ganó la apuesta y me mudé?

—¡Correcto otra vez! —dijo Tina.

—Esto está tan dulce. No puedo tomarlo —dijo Santana.

—¡Bebe! Siguiente pregunta —dije, sonriendo.

—¿Cuál es la cosa que Noah dijo que nunca olvidará que tú le dijiste?

—Guao. No tengo idea.

Quinn se inclinó.

—Sólo adivina.

—¿La primera vez que le dije que lo amaba?

Tina entrecerró los ojos, pensando.

—Técnicamente, estás equivocada. ¡Dijo que fue la vez que le dijiste a Sam que amabas a Noah! —Tina se echó a reír y así lo hicimos el resto de nosotras—. ¡Bebe!

Tina pasó otra página.

—¿Cuál es el objeto sin el que Noah no puede vivir?

—Su moto.

—¡Correcto!

—¿Dónde fue su primer cita?

—Técnicamente fue en Pizza Shack.

—¡Correcto! —dijo Tina de nuevo.

—Pregúntale algo más difícil o nos vamos a emborrachar —dijo Quinn, tomándose otro chupito.

—Mmm... —dijo Tina, hojeando las páginas—. Oh, aquí vamos. ¿Cuál crees qué es la cosa favorita de Rachel sobre ti?

—¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? —pregunté, ellas me miraron expectantes—. Mmm... mi cosa favorita sobre él es la manera en que siempre me toca cuando nos sentamos juntos, pero apuesto a que dijo que sus tatuajes.

—¡Maldición! —dijo Tina—. ¡Correcto! —Bebieron y aplaudí para celebrar mi pequeña victoria.

—Una más —dijo Tina —. ¿Cuál cree Noah que es tu regalo favorito de él?

Hice una pausa por un par de segundos.

—Esa es fácil. El álbum de recortes que me regaló por el día de San Valentín este año. ¡Ahora, beban!

Todas se rieron y a pesar de que era su turno, compartí el último chupito con ellas.

Santana se limpió la boca con una servilleta y me ayudó a recoger los vasos vacíos y colocarlos en la bandeja.

—¿Cuál es el plan ahora, Tina?

Tina no paraba de agitarse, claramente emocionada por lo que estaba a punto de decir.

—Visitaremos los Clubes. De eso se trata.

Negué con la cabeza.

—De ninguna manera. Ya hablamos de esto.

Tina sacó su labio inferior.

—No —dije—. Estoy aquí para renovar mis votos, no para divorciarme. Piensa en algo más.

—¿Por qué él no confía en ti? —dijo Tina, su voz pareciéndose mucho a un lloriqueo.

—Si yo realmente quisiera ir, iría. Simplemente respeto a mi esposo y preferiría pasármela bien que sentarme en un club lleno de humo con luces que me dan dolor de cabeza. Sólo le haría preguntarse qué pasó y yo prefiero no ir allí. Ha funcionada hasta ahora.

—Respeto a Mike y aun así voy a Clubes sin él.

—No, no lo haces.

—Sólo porque todavía no he querido. Está noche, quiero.

—Bueno, yo no.

Tina juntó las cejas.

—Está bien. Plan B. ¿Noche de póker? —Muy divertido.

La cara de Santana se iluminó.

—¡Vi un volante sobre una noche de películas esta noche en la playa Honeymoon! Colocan una pantalla justo en el agua.

Tina hizo una mueca.

—Aburrido.

—No, yo creo que suena divertido. ¿Cuándo empieza?

Santana chequeó su reloj y luego su cara se ensombreció, desanimada.

—En quince minutos.

—¡Podemos llegar! —dije, agarrando mi cartera—. ¡La cuenta por favor!

* * *

**Noah POV**

—¡Calma tus nervios, amigo! —dijo Mike. Bajó la mirada hacia mis dedos nerviosamente golpeando contra el reposabrazos de metal. Habíamos aterrizado y deslizado por la pista de manera segura, pero por alguna razón todavía no estaban listos para dejarnos salir. Todo el mundo se encontraba en silencio esperando por ese diminuto ding que significaba la libertad. Algo sobre el ding de la luz de los cinturones abrochados hizo que todos saltaran y se apresuraran a conseguir su equipaje de mano y formaran una fila. Sin embargo, yo de verdad tenía una razón para estar apurado, así que la espera fue particularmente irritante.

—¿Qué demonios está tomando tanto tiempo? —dije, quizás un poco demasiado fuerte. Una mujer en frente de nosotros con un niño de edad para ir a la escuela primaria se giró lentamente para darme una mirada—. Lo siento. —Miró hacia delante enfurruñada. Miré mi reloj. —Vamos a llegar tarde.

—No, no vamos a llegar tarde —dijo Mike en su típica voz suave y calmada—. Todavía tenemos tiempo de sobra.

Me estiré hacia un lado, mirando hacia el pasillo como si eso fuera ayudar.

—Las azafatas no se han movido. Espera, una está al teléfono.

—Esa es una buena señal.

Me senté derecho y suspiré.

—Vamos a llegar tarde.

—No. No vamos a llegar tarde. Tú simplemente la extrañas.

—La extraño —dije, sabía que me veía miserable y ni siquiera iba a intentar ocultarlo. Esta era la primera vez que Rachel y yo pasábamos una noche separados desde antes de casarnos y era miserable. Incluso después de un año, todavía la buscaba cuando se despertaba en la mañana. Incluso la extrañaba cuando dormía.

Mike sacudió la cabeza en desaprobación.

—¿Recuerdas cuando solías darme tanta mierda por comportarme así?

—Tú no amas de la manera en que yo la amo.

Mike sonrió.

—¿Realmente eres feliz, hombre?

—Tanto como la amaba en ese entonces, ahora la amo aún más. Al igual que papá solía hablar de mamá.

Mike sonrió y luego abrió la boca para responder, pero la luz del cinturón de seguridad sonó, enviando a todo el mundo en una ráfaga de pie, estirándose y situándose en el pasillo.

La madre en frente de mí sonrió.

—Felicitaciones —dijo—. Parece que lo has averiguado mejor que la mayoría de las personas.

La fila comenzó a avanzar.

—En realidad, no. Sólo tuvimos una gran cantidad de duras lecciones desde el principio.

—Afortunado —dijo, dirigiendo a su hijo por el pasillo.

Me eché a reír, pensando en las metidas de patas y decepciones, pero ella tenía razón. Si tuviera que hacerlo todo de nuevo, preferiría soportar el dolor en un principio que haberlo tenido fácil y luego tenerlo todo yéndose a la mierda más adelante.

Mike y yo nos apresuramos a la zona para recoger el equipaje, conseguimos el nuestro y luego nos apresuramos a la salida para tomar un taxi. Me sorprendió ver a un hombre en un traje negro sosteniendo un pizarrón blanco con **"FIESTA PUCKERMAN"** garabateado con marcador rojo.

—Hola —dije.

—¿Señor Puckerman? —dijo, sonriendo ampliamente.

—Esos somos nosotros.

—Soy el señor Gumbs. Justo por este lado. —Tomó mi maleta más grande y nos llevó afuera hacia un Cadillac Escalade negro—. Se van a quedar en el Ritz-Carlton, ¿cierto?

—Sí —dijo Mike.

Cargamos la camioneta con el resto de las maletas y luego nos sentamos en los asientos de la fila central.

—Anotación —dijo Mike, mirando alrededor.

El chofer arrancó, conduciendo arriba y abajo por las colinas, alrededor de las curvas, todo en el lado equivocado de la carretera. Era confuso, porque el volante estaba del mismo lado que el nuestro.

—Me alegro de que no alquiláramos un coche —dije.

—Sí, la mayoría de los accidentes aquí son causado por los turistas.

—Apuesto a que sí —dijo Mike.

—No es difícil. Sólo tienes que recordar que estás más cerca de la acera —dijo él, dando un karatazo en el aire con su mano izquierda.

Continuó dándonos un mini-recorrido, señalando diferentes cosas a lo largo del camino. Las palmeras me hicieron sentir lo suficientemente fuera de nuestro elemento, pero los carros estacionados en el lado izquierdo de la carretera realmente jugaban con mi cabeza. Las grandes colinas parecían tocar el cielo, salpicada de pequeñas manchas blancas, lo que asumí que eran casas en las laderas.

—Eso de allí es el Havensight Mall —dijo el Señor Gumbs—, donde todos los cruceros atracan, ¿ven?

Vi los grandes barcos, pero no podía dejar de mirar el agua. Nunca antes había visto el agua de un azul tan puro. Supongo que por eso lo llaman el Caribe azul. Fue malditamente increíble.

—¿Qué tan cerca estamos?

—Ya casi llegamos —dijo el señor Grumbs con una sonrisa feliz.

Justo en ese momento, el Cadillac desaceleró hasta detenerse para esperar por el tráfico que se aproximaba, y luego nos metimos en un largo viaje. Se detuvo una vez más por una caseta de seguridad, nos saludaron con la mano y luego continuamos en otro largo viaje hasta la entrada del hotel.

—¡Gracias! —dijo Mike. Se inclinó hacia el chofer y luego sacó su teléfono, rápidamente tecleando en la pantalla. Su teléfono hizo un sonido de beso, así que debió haber sido Tina. Leyó el mensaje y luego asintió—. Parece que tú y yo iremos a la habitación de Tina, y ellas se alistaran en la tuya.

Hice una mueca.

—Eso es... raro.

—Supongo que todavía no quieren que veas a Rachel.

Sacudí mi cabeza y sonreí.

—Ella estaba de esa manera la última vez.

Un empleado del hotel nos mostró un carrito de golf y luego nos llevó a nuestro edificio. Lo seguimos a la habitación correcta y luego entramos. Era bastante... tropical, el sofisticado Ritz-Carlton tropical.

—¡Esto es suficiente! —dijo Mike, todo sonriente.

Fruncí el ceño.

—La ceremonia es en dos horas. ¿Tengo que esperar dos horas?

Mike levantó un dedo, tecleó en su teléfono y luego levantó la mirada.

—Nop. Puedes verla cuando esté lista. Porque Rachel. Al parecer, también te extraña.

Una gran sonrisa se extendió por mi cara. No lo podía evitar. Rachel tenía ese efecto en mí, dieciocho meses atrás, un año atrás, ahora y por el resto de mi vida. Saqué mi teléfono.

**Te amo, bebé.**

_**¡Oh Dios Mío! ¡Estás aquí! ¡Yo también te amo!**_

**Te veo pronto.**

_**Puedes apostar tu trasero.**_

Me reí a carcajadas. Había dicho antes que Rachel era mi todo. Durante los últimos 365 días consecutivos, ella había probado que eso era cierto.

Alguien tocó la puerta y me acerqué para abrir.

El rostro de Neón se iluminó.

—¡Cabrón!

Me eché a reír de nuevo, sacudí la cabeza y les hice señas a mis hermanos para que entraran.

—Entren, malditos paganos. Tengo una esposa esperando y un esmoquin con mi nombre en él.

* * *

_**El capitulo final lo publicare mas tarde. Espero les haya gustado la secuela. Yo la ame.**_


	14. Y Vivieron Felices Para Siempre

**Y Vivieron Felices Para Siempre**

**Noah POV**

Un año después del día que estuve al final de un pasillo en Las Vegas, me encontré esperando a Rachel nuevamente, esta vez en un mirador con vista a las aguas azules que rodeaban St. Thomas. Tiré del nudo de mi corbata, complacido de que fui lo suficientemente inteligente de no haber usado una la última vez, pero ya no tenía que lidiar con los planes de boda de Tina nuevamente.

Sillas blancas con listones color naranja y morado atados alrededor del respaldo estaban a un lado, el océano del otro. Tela blanca bordeaba el pasillo por el cual caminaría Rachel, y flores anaranjadas y moradas se encontraban prácticamente en todas partes a donde miraba. Hicieron un lindo trabajo. Aunque seguía prefiriendo nuestra primera boda, este parecía el sueño de cualquier chica.

Y luego, el sueño de cualquier chico salió detrás de una hilera de árboles y arbustos. Rachel estaba allí sola, con las manos vacías, un velo largo y blanco sobre su cabello recogido que se movía con la brisa del Caribe. Su largo vestido blanco se ceñía a su cuerpo y era un poco brillante. Probablemente satín. No estaba seguro y no me importaba. Todo en lo que me podía concentrar era en ella.

Salté los cuatro escalones de la glorieta y corrí hacia mi esposa, encontrándola en la última hilera de sillas.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Te he extrañado un infierno! —dije, envolviéndola en mis brazos.

Los dedos de Rachel presionaban mi espalda. Esta era la mejor cosa que sentía en tres días, desde su último abrazo de despedida.

Rachel no habló, sólo río nerviosamente, pero me di cuenta de que también estaba feliz de verme. El último año había sido tan diferente de los primeros seis meses de nuestra relación. Se había comprometido totalmente a mí, y yo me había comprometido totalmente a ser el hombre que se merecía. Era lo mejor, y la vida era buena. Los primeros seis meses seguía esperando que algo malo ocurriera y que la apartaran de mi lado, pero después nos acostumbramos a nuestra nueva vida.

—Estás increíblemente hermosa —dije, después de separarme un poco de ella para mirarla mejor.

Rachel alargó la mano para tocar mi solapa.

—Usted no están nada mal, señor Puckerman.

Después de un par de besos, abrazos y anécdotas sobre nuestras fiestas de despedidas, las cuales parecieron ocurrir igualmente sin incidentes—excepto por la desnudista que contrató Neón— los invitados comenzaron a llegar.

—Supongo que esto significa que debemos ir a nuestros lugares —dijo Rachel. No podía ocultar mi decepción. No quería estar un segundo más sin ella. Rachel tocó mi mandíbula y luego se levantó de puntillas para besar mi mejilla—. Te veré dentro de poco.

Se marchó, desapareciendo nuevamente detrás de los árboles.

Regresé a la glorieta, y en poco tiempo las sillas estuvieron todas ocupadas. De hecho, teníamos una gran audiencia. Pam estaba sentada en la primera fila del lado de la novia, con su hermana y cuñado. Un puñado de mis hermanos Sigma Tau en la fila de atrás, con el socio de mi papá y su esposa e hijos, mi jefe Chuck y su novia de la semana, los abuelos de Tina, y mi tío Jack y tía Deana. Mi papá estaba sentado en la primera fila del lado del novio, seguido de las citas de mis hermanos. Mike se encontraba de pie como mi padrino, y Nahuel, Nathan, Nate y Neón como los acompañantes a su lado.

Todos nos conocíamos desde siempre, habíamos atravesado por mucho, en algunos casos perdimos demasiado, y aun seguíamos juntos como una familia para celebrar que algo salió bien para los Puckerman. Sonreí y asentí hacia los hombres a mi lado. Seguían siendo la fortaleza impenetrable que yo recordaba de mi infancia.

Mis ojos se centraron en los árboles a la distancia mientras esperaba a mi esposa. En cualquier momento, ella saldría y todo el mundo vería lo que yo vi un año atrás, y se encontrarían hipnotizados, como yo lo estuve.

* * *

**Rachel POV**

Después de un largo abrazo, Mark me sonrió.

—Estás hermosa. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, cariño.

—Gracias por entregarme —dije, un poco avergonzada. Pensar en todo lo que él y Pam habían hecho por mí hizo que lágrimas cálidas llenaran mis ojos. Parpadeé para desaparecerlas antes de que rodaran por mis mejillas.

Mark besó mi frente.

—Tenemos la bendición de tenerte en nuestras vidas, pequeña.

La música comenzó, haciendo que Mark me ofreciera su brazo. Lo acepté y caminamos por el pequeño pasillo cubierto de gruesos árboles floreciendo. Tina estuvo preocupada de que lloviera, pero el cielo se encontraba casi despejado, los rayos del son nos bañaban.

Mark me guió hasta el final de los árboles y luego giramos, de pie justo detrás de Quinn, Santana, Cami y Tina. Todas excepto Tina estaba vestidas de morado, con minivestidos sin tirantes. Mi mejor amiga vestía de naranja. Todas se veían absolutamente hermosas.

Quinn me ofreció una pequeña sonrisa.

—Supongo que el bello desastre se convirtió en una bella boda.

—Los milagros ocurren —dije, recordando la conversación que ella y yo tuvimos en lo que parecía hace toda una vida.

Quinn rió una vez, asintió y luego apretó el pequeño ramo de rosas con sus manos. Rodeó la esquina, desapareciendo detrás de los árboles. Pronto siguió Santana, luego Cami.

Llegó el turno de Tina, envolvió su brazo alrededor de mi cuello.

—¡Te amo! —dijo abrazándome fuertemente.

Mark apretó su agarre, yo hice lo mismo con mi ramo.

—Aquí vamos, pequeña.

Doblamos la esquina, y el pastor les indicó a todos que se pusieran de pie. Vi los rostros de mis amigos y mi nueva familia, pero no fue hasta que vi las mejillas húmedas de Jim Puckerman que contuve la respiración. Luché por mantener el control.

Noah se acercó a mí. Mark posó su mano sobre las nuestras. Me sentí tan segura en ese momento, en manos de los dos mejores hombres que conocía.

—¿Quién entrega a esta mujer? —preguntó el pastor.

—Su madre y yo. —Las palabras me sorprendieron. Mark había estado ensayando con Pam y conmigo toda la semana. Después de escuchar eso no podía contener las lágrimas, mis ojos se llenaron y desbordaron.

Mark besó mi mejilla, se alejó y yo me quedé allí con mi marido. Era la primera vez que lo veía con esmoquin. Estaba bien afeitado y se había cortado el cabello recientemente. Noah Puckerman era el tipo de chico atractivo que cada chica soñaba, pero él era mi realidad.

Noah limpió tiernamente mis mejillas, y luego subimos a la plataforma de la glorieta, directamente en frente del pastor.

—Nos hemos reunido aquí para celebrar la renovación de votos... —comenzó el pastor. Su voz se mezcló con el sonido del océano golpeando las rocas en el fondo.

Noah se inclinó hacia mí, apretando mi mano mientras susurró:

—Feliz aniversario, Pidge.

Miré hacia sus ojos, tan llenos de amor y esperanza como lo estuvieron el año pasado.

—Uno menos, un por siempre por venir —susurré.

**Fin**

* * *

_**Atuendos de Rachel y sus damas esta en Polyvore.**_


End file.
